


Sing Me My Destiny

by ellynefics (floofsta_x)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Medieval Fantasy, Monsta X as princes....well most of them hahahah, Warlock!Minhyuk, everyone on tumblr has been telling me this is cute but I dunno lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofsta_x/pseuds/ellynefics
Summary: Whisked away at a young age to live in a strange castle, you have no idea as to when you’re going home, and as the years pass, your hope all but disappears. One day, you are exploring the dark stone hallways when you hear a boy singing sweetly to himself behind a locked door.





	1. One

You were too young at the time to really understand what was going on. Yet, your seven-year-old instincts certainly picked up that something was gravely amiss.

Born into royalty in the kingdom of Mindenhal, you grew accustomed to being happy and cheerful and not having a want for anything. As the only child of the Queen and King, they doted upon you. Your parents always tried to give you the best: tutors, clothing, toys, whatever you wanted. More than that, however, they took the time to raise you up properly. Their discipline was swift and harsh, and yet they were always loving and rewarding. Sometimes they would wake you up early and take you horseback riding to see the sunrise. (As you got older, you started waking them up.) You had many sweet memories of organizing spur-of-the-moment picnics with the staff. Spending long days in the palace gardens was a joy. The sunshine warmed your body and the spring breeze fluttered your dress as your mother and father looked on. They held hands and talked about things ranging from business to love.

It wasn’t just that they adored you, though. You possessed a very gentle nature and an innate love of people and were wise beyond your young years. Even those that tried to resist your cute face and wit found that they couldn’t for very long and got pulled in by your charms.

From almost the time you could walk, your talent for music was obvious. The story spread that you had played a song on the lute as a one-year-old and impressed your tutor. Your voice was also highly regarded. Performances of simple ballads and songs taught to you by the palace musician were always very well received. Your parents also sang to you on a consistent basis, giving you the nickname ‘songbird’. Even in your cooing and babble, you tried to mimic them.

You were vibrant, you were shining. Everyone believed that you would grow into a powerful, energetic, beautiful queen. You had a bright future, poised for the throne, and it seemed that nothing would change that.

Then, one fateful day you heard from the servants that a messenger had come tearing through town. Right in the middle of an important meeting, he barged into the throne room, speaking terrible news to your father before his death of exhaustion. The message wasn’t a secret, but only recanted in mutters and disparaging glances. When you begged your nursemaid to tell, she just shook her head and said that it was none of your business.

In the weeks that followed, it became clear that the atmosphere in the castle was becoming rapidly more hopeless. Sometimes, it seemed that it even bled over to the cold stone itself, and the corridors became darker. Everything took on a sad and anxious feel. Your parents, the king and queen, whispered in low tones and looked at each other worriedly, withdrawing into business matters. More grim-faced soldiers started hanging around the palace. People wept and worried when they thought you weren’t looking. Even the weather seemed to be anticipating something, and the fog didn’t seem to want to let up at all during the normally-bright month of April.

What little time you spent with your parents you treasured and for the most part enjoyed. However it wasn’t like when you were younger, even a month ago. You weren’t angry or even disconcerted. The kingdom was always their first priority, and if that was what they were looking after, you could wait. Hopefully, soon, this would pass.

Unfortunately, it was not to be.

 

* * *

 

“Princess. Princess, please, wake up immediately.”

You could only barely make out the outline of your nursemaid’s head in the pitch black as she whispered to you harshly and shook you awake. Moments later, you found yourself lifted out of bed, and a pair of slippers fitted on your feet. Then the slight woman pulled a heavy, dark, woolen cloak over your shoulders.

“M–Maam, where are we going?”

“Somewhere safe, Princess.” She threw open the chamber door, grabbed a burning torch, and led you quickly through the palace halls as fast as possible. You were only half-awake but you did the best you could to make your small and still uncoordinated feet move swiftly along with her.

The both of you were breathing heavily when you finally came to a back exit. Because of lingering drowsiness, you couldn’t tell exactly which. Probably, one only used by the servants. You came to realize why she had chosen such a heavy cloak for you: it was raining hard outside. Large puddles of mud were already forming on the road and around the foundation of the castle. Your nursemaid told you to wait at the door, and ran forward to talk to a man holding a light beside a simple cart. It appeared loaded down and covered with an animal skin of some sort. This dark figure and your nursemaid exchanged tense words, none of which were audible.

After a moment she turned and came back. When she looked at you, her voice cracked and tears started pouring down her cheeks, but she held your head firmly in her hands, looking into your eyes. “Princess, I’m so sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me.“ Reaching into the pocket of her cloak, she took out a small silver object, a locket. When she unclasped it and went to put it around your neck with trembling hands, you recognized the designs on it. “This is from your mother, who loves you very much.”

Then she swept you off your feet, and returning with you to the man, handed you over to his strong grasp. As you left her arms you whimpered quietly. She nearly broke again, but managed to whisper and stroke your cheek, “Oh! Please little songbird, don’t be afraid. I’ve never lied to you, have I, and I said that you’d be safe.”

She was right, and it calmed you a little. Still, a trembling fear lingered within your heart as the dark man climbed the side of the cart and set you on the seat next to him. Grabbing the reins, he clicked to the horses, and you went off through the castle gates into the darkness.

The rocky back trail was roughly paved and holes lay in wait here and there. The wheels of the carriage protested, and your small body did as well. You leaned on the driver for support and watched in silence as the gray landscape passed by. It wouldn’t be until years later that you truly understood the gray shadows you saw. They were soldiers, old and young, waiting, ever-vigilant.

You made it down onto the main road and started to pick up the pace. Suddenly, out of nowhere two knights on horseback appeared, loudly calling you to a halt. Their coat of arms was immediately recognizable; it was the one that hung around the castle in many different places. These were your own men. “Whoa there!”

A third rider appeared, on a white horse with muddy feet. The dark stripe on his stallion’s face clued you in to who he was, even before you saw his face. “Is that–” the newcomer spoke, shakily. His voice was gentle, but powerful. It had a calming effect on the man at the reins, who had tensed at the sudden stop.

Still silent, the driver nodded and gave you over to one of the knights, who had come astride the cart. He, in turn, placed you in the arms of the man on the white horse.

“Father,” you murmured, and shivered. “Are you here to save me?”

“Oh, (Y/N), darling.” He lifted up the visor on his helmet so you could see him better. “I’m so sorry. I’m not here to save you. I’m here to say goodbye.” With a little bit of effort, he leaned down to give you a kiss on the forehead.

“Where am I going?”

“Shh, shh. Somewhere very far away, where you’ll be safe.“ He noticed your locket, shining in the moonlight, and handled it gently with his gauntlet-clad fingers. For a minute, he stared at it longingly before pushing it out of sight beneath the neck of your pajamas. "Please be good. For me.”

Nodding vigorously, you threw your arms around him in a cold, wet, but satisfying hug. Your tears joined the rain falling on his armor. He squeezed you gently back, then rode to the man in the cart. “Thank you, Gregoro. I owe you my life.”

“Nay, your Majesty, it is I who owe you my life.” The cart driver slapped the reins and gave a call, urging the horse forward again.

You looked back and watched the tail of the white horse wave in the distance until you couldn’t see it anymore. Then you leaned on Gregoro for support and relief from the uncomfortable ride. Somehow, you understood the weight of this situation; you were leaving home for your safety. Doubtless, your mother and father had planned this meticulously. You only wished that they had chosen a less bumpy form of transportation. Still, sleepiness was more powerful than discomfort, and you found your eyelids fluttering closed.

 

* * *

 

Together, you and Gregoro traveled for six days. Oat mush became a dietary staple. It wasn’t palace food, but you decided that it didn’t taste too bad all in all, and it certainly kept you full. At night he’d either build a campsite and let you sleep on his soft fur cloak, or pull into an inn, where he rented a room and stood guard over it. Before the sun rose, he would rouse you. In the case he thought you needed more rest, sometimes he carried you back out to the cart. In no time, he’d inspect the condition of the tarp in the rear, borrow a fresh horse, and you were off again. At first, he was quiet and immovable and didn’t speak even when you asked him questions. He had a long facial scar and one white, blind eye, which terrified you. His grizzled appearance and rough hands made you afraid, too, but you quickly got over your fear. You realized he genuinely cared and wanted to see you safely to your far-away destination. Sometime during the third day, you also managed to get him to talk. You asked boldly about where you were going (Yoo Castle, in the kingdom of Amberdin, he answered), then led into why he got his distinctive scar.

He explained that once, he and your father had been hunting up in the northern mountains. A gigantic predatory cat stalked them, and then finally on the fifth day set itself upon them and their horses. Gregoro bravely put himself between the beast and his King and ran it through with his sword. Yet, his loyalty came at great cost, as the cat’s paw mauled him in the face. That was the reason he was half-blind, but your father, his Majesty, was the reason Gregoro was still alive. He carried his loyal knight down the mountain by himself and delivered him to a doctor in time.

Finally, as the sun was reaching its high point on the sixth day, the cart passed the grand gates of Yoo Castle. Gregoro handled everything. He was the one who found the appropriate people and led you to the appropriate places. Eventually, you were standing in the throne room, peeking shyly around the knight’s side as he bowed. With a calm, clear voice he announced his intent and purpose and presented a letter from his Majesties, your parents.

King and Queen Yoo were a little older than they, and perhaps it was first impression, but they seemed regal and grand. They took the letter and read what your father and mother had to say. Silence drowned the room for a moment until they turned and said they needed a moment of discussion.

Only when you were older would you learn that the letter was a polite plea for the Yoo family to raise you as their own. When the time was right and the conflict was over, someone would come to claim you. Your father used his friendship with the couple to desperately bargain for your place in the castle. Also, there were three crates full of gold and silver coins and bars in Gregoro’s cart. Money meant nothing to your mother and father compared to your happiness and continued growth.

Their Majesties returned to their thrones. King Yoo cleared his throat and announced that they were willing to take you. He also agreed to all the terms in the letter. "We shall take care of her like our own.”

As soon as the couple had made their decision, servants descended on the cart. Underneath the leather covering was your wardrobe, some family heirlooms, and the treasure. All of it went to an upstairs room in the west wing. Gregoro himself insisted on going up to make sure it was suitable and returned seeming more than pleased.

When you had to say goodbye your knightly friend, the last familiar face you had, you were far from ready. You tried to remember what your mother or father taught you, though. It was unladylike to cry or throw yourself on him. So, instead, you gently took his big, rough hand and thanked him for his courage and loyalty. Then, you gave him a kiss and a blessing. Coming from a seven-year-old princess, it wasn’t much, but hopefully, it would at least keep him safe on the way home.

Gregoro mounted a horse and rode off the way you had come, and your dam finally broke. You felt so alone, and a terrible feeling brewed in you that it would be a long time until you saw anyone from home again. A woman, newly appointed as your caretaker, led you to your room and helped you out of your travel clothes. She tried to take your locket from you but you refused to let her, clutching it to your heart. The words of your handmaiden still rang in your ears: “This is from your mother, who loves you very much.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Queen Yoo herself knocked and came in, hands clasped and smiling. She greeted you by name and seated herself on the edge of the bed. Her appearance slightly surprised you, but you knew you couldn’t let it show. Like a queen, you tried to compose yourself and act older than your age. You had been crying up until then, lost in loneliness and worry. Quickly, you wiped your tears and gave her your full attention.

She cleared her throat and spoke quietly, like a seasoned mother, explaining that castle rules would not be strict unless you broke them. Your handmaiden would report any trouble you might cause, and decide a fit punishment. However, until that happened, you had free rein to wander and play. The gardens were open, and though you needed permission, it was possible to do activities in town. On Sundays, you would get up, about, and ready for church, without complaining or whining. If either the King or Queen was to call for you, ideally you would be ready and standing at their side in less than an hour. Also, it was an expectation that you would accompany them at public appearances and on special holidays. Queen Yoo was frank in saying that she wanted to continue to raise you as a future ruler.

“Breakfast is when the sun is just above the top of the grove to the East; lunch starts at high noon, and dinner is at evening.” The pleasant look on her face had not dropped. “We would like to see you at least twice a day, at breakfast and dinner. Your handmaiden will serve you lunch in your room if you so desire it.”

You nodded and sniffled a little. “Thank you, your majesty.”

“Are you hungry? Supper is soon.” The Queen stood and asked. Despite her demeanor, you could somehow tell that she worried about you. You were grateful that there was no sign of resignation, annoyance, or anger from her.

Again, you nodded and pushed yourself off of the bed, and the two of you made your way to the door. At the threshold, the Queen reached her hand towards you, naturally, easily; you took it with your own. It seemed so second nature, that you wondered if she once had a child, herself.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Then weeks. Then months.

You were faithful to your promises towards the Yoo family and they were faithful to theirs. Every morning and evening, you presented yourself at meals, clean and well-dressed. Your seat was at Queen Yoo’s right hand. When important visitors and dignitaries were there, they introduced you as Princess (Y/N) of Mindenhal, their friend, and guest. They liked taking you out because you never failed to be polite and queenly, even at your young age. Just like it had been at home, you won everyone over. Though you were a little sadder, a little more reclusive, you still shone brightly.

Every day, from the time breakfast was over until lunch, you went to see Sir Youngbae, your tutor. He was well-versed in many things and an effective teacher. Besides giving you your basic education, he taught music as well. When you turned twelve, you started voice lessons, every Tuesday. That was the main thing you concentrated on, but you also kept up on your lute playing skills and picked up bassoon. The King and Queen always loved to hear you sing. Even though they had talent themselves, they agreed that your vocal ability was of far better than theirs. The King frequently reminded everyone that your sweet voice was like his mother’s.

They came to feel like another set of parents to you. True, they weren’t as physically loving, but they certainly cared about your well-being. They did their best to address you at every meal and ask what you did that day and where you went. If there was something you desired, all you needed to do was ask. Really, there wasn’t much. The extent was new toys and activities as your interests changed, and new clothes as old ones were outgrown or worn out.

Companionship was something else you found yourself in need of. That was partially abated by the servants’ children. There were several with whom you frequently played. When one is a child, rank doesn’t matter. Then, you found another good friend in Seulgi, the daughter of a duke close to Yoo Castle. She was almost your exact age; only a few weeks separated you. When she and her father would visit, you spent every opportunity you could with her. You became good friends.

Your first birthday in the castle was sweet yet bitter. It had been about seven months since you moved in and you still desperately missed your parents. When you woke up that morning and remembered that you were turning eight, you wept bitterly. The tears kept coming and didn’t seem to stop until there was a knock at your chamber door. As confidently as you can, you told the visitor to come in. It was your handmaiden, carrying a gorgeous green dress. Your eyes widened and you gasped. It was your favorite color, and you knew that the King and Queen had probably ordered it, then. Doubtless, the palace tailor, a sweet, sweet man, had made it especially for this occasion.

Surprises marked the rest of the day, as well as laughs and smiles, with new people you loved and also loved you back. Seulgi sat waiting for you at the table. They served your favorite meal for dinner. Then, finally, evening was just breaking when the Queen took your hand and led you outside to the stables. A beautiful white mare was standing in the paddock. Her name was Irene, and they told you that she was yours.

 

* * *

 

Still, you felt that something was missing. You weren’t sure what it was until a few months past your fourteenth birthday when you made a life-changing and extraordinary discovery.

It was a cold and rainy day outside. You didn’t feel much like reading or writing, the two things that you normally did to pass the time on dreary days. So, you decided to explore the North Wing. It was the one place you hadn’t been yet in your six years living in Yoo Castle. That wasn’t surprising, though, as you didn’t have much of a reason to be lingering there. The top floor was the King and Queen’s quarters, and the lower ones housed guest chambers, kept spic and span by the servants.

There was a level in the middle, however, that always seemed empty and dark. You could see the windows from yours. It might have simply been empty. You did know that someone was there, though, at least sometimes. A small, flickering light always burned, most probably a candle. Curiosity consumed you as to who made their home on that floor if anyone at all.

You knew palace routine like the back of your hand by then. It wasn’t hard at all to slip inside during the changing of the guard; no one paid much attention at that time. You wandered around the lower floors for a while. Elaborately-furnished chambers met your peeking eyes, and you dodged guards and dignitaries. Occasionally, you’d go through a linen-filled chest, finding nothing special. Just as you expected, everything was fresh and interesting.

Eventually, you made your way up a couple of floors. Mounting the final step, you pulled the tough and creaky wooden door open. It presently dawned on you that this floor was darker than the others; only a quarter of the torches were lit. Also, it was dirtier than the others in the castle. Not that it hadn’t seen cleaning in years, but the bookshelves lining the hall were dusty. Cobwebs stretched between empty suits of armor and the walls. Even breathing the air made you need a bath. The atmosphere was sad, hopeless even. Why? You crept forward through the silent hall. The thought of touching anything irked you, so you did your best not to disturb as much as a single iota of dust.

_I found a place where the river runs clear, and the stag, he drinks without fear, without fear…_

A quiet but distinct song hit your ear, a melody that your parents had sung to you as a child. The familiar lyrics reminded you of them, and for a moment, tears threatened to fall. Your curiosity overcame your emotions though. Who was singing? It was certainly a boy. His tone and control were absolutely beautiful, and goosebumps prickled your skin. Softly, you sang the next line, and the singer echoed.

_I found a place where the fish jump and play, the leaves and the trees and the rocks beckon, stay…_

Where was it coming from? It sounded so close. Hesitantly, you stepped forward, careful to make no noise. The voice got louder and louder until part way down the hall, you honed in on a door, to your right. A light was shimmering from within, barely visible in the crack underneath. You pushed on the sturdy wood, but it didn’t budge an inch. More than likely, someone had locked it.

_If you come with me, my love, I can show you the river, and the deer, the fish, the rocks, the trees; stay close, I’ll whisper my love on the afternoon breeze._

After another firm but quiet push, you finally resigned yourself to the fact that it was hopeless. You sat down in a dark corner and listened for a while. Whoever was inside had a unique and gorgeous voice. If it was possible to fall in love by listening to someone sing–you felt you had, now.

 _Kiss my cheek, hold my hand, tell me you’re mine alone; you’re beautiful, I’m proud to call you my own._  
_Whisper to me, whisper your dreams, your hopes, your fears, your desire; of your voice, I’ll ne'er, ne'er tire._  
_If you come with me, my love, I can show you the river, and the deer, the fish, the rocks, the trees; stay close, I’ll whisper my love on the afternoon breeze._

A noise at the end of the corridor startled you, and you jumped and curled up, pulling yourself into the darkness. A maid approached with a plate of food in her hand. She pulled a key from her pocket and slipped it in the keyhole, turning it with a flick of her wrist and hurrying inside; the singing stopped. On top of that disappointment was the fact that the door closed right after, locking. Still keeping quiet, you ducked out of your hiding spot and pressed your ear to the wood, but it was no use. You couldn’t hear anything.

At that point, there was no point in staying any longer. You didn’t want to risk getting caught and potentially in trouble. But, you also decided that you were going to come back. Hopefully, you’d be able to find who you had heard and get to see him.

 

* * *

 

And come back you did, every day you had free over the next four months. Every time you set foot in that hallway, it was the same. You started coming an hour earlier, so you might be able to catch more. If you were lucky, the boy would be singing, quietly, sweetly. Sometimes he’d repeat songs, but most of the time it was a different tune. He’d get through a cycle of things before the maid would appear with food, unlocking the door and swinging it shut behind her. That was your cue to leave.

Sitting in that dingy hallway was worth it for his voice. Also, the mystery of who he was. You wondered how old he was, what he looked like, and most of all, why he hid away in this remote part of the castle. Did he have friends? Why were you not told that there was someone here? So many unanswered questions floated around in your head.

Your persistence would pay off, eventually. One day, you crept up to the door and listened, and realized that there was a new presence in the room. The familiar voice was singing a complicated vocal composition. Every once in a while, he would stop, and man would start to lecture. It sounded a lot like your own vocal lessons with Sir Youngbae.

After a few minutes, you could no longer hear anything, except a bit of shuffling. You were about to get up and leave when there was a creak of hinges. A tall, dark-haired man stepped out of the mysterious boy’s room, carrying some music under his arm and a candle in his hand. You instantly recognized him as Sir Hyungsoo, head director of music for the castle. So, Sir Hyungsoo knew about this boy–but had never bothered to mention him? That was odd. You imagined that even by the distinguished director’s standards, the boy would be a star student. Hyungsoo was strict and until he decided a singer was ready, he usually wouldn’t teach them. How was it that the boy’s voice didn’t melt his ears, though? What did the teacher see (or rather, hear) that was lacking?

The door swung shut, but Sir Hyungsoo kept on walking, and he didn’t bother to turn around and lock up. As you realized this, you began to shake. This was your opportunity, perhaps the only one that you would have, ever. Hyungsoo disappeared down the stairs; several long seconds passed. Your mind raced and you tried to calm your nerves as you tried to figure out what to say.

Finally, you hesitantly stepped forward and like always, placed a hand on the rough wood. This time, it gave under your touch, and you found yourself standing at the threshold of a long room. Except for one (the one that you watched on so many nights), someone had shuttered the windows. So, natural light was barely present. Peeking in, you saw a boy sitting in a grand bed, reading a book by candlelight.

“Who goes there?” You must have caught his ear, because he stiffened and snapped into a regal bearing. For someone who looked the way he did, thin and pale (or perhaps it was simply the lonely candlelight), he had a surprisingly strong voice. He almost instantly found your eyes, and his hard, dark brown ones bored into your own.

Hesitantly, you stepped into the room, lips pursed nervously. His regal tone elicited a bow from you, “Good day. I–I am Princess (Y/FL/N), heir to the throne of Mindenhal.” You hoped that you weren’t shaking too much.

Thankfully, the young man relaxed perceptibly at your respectful presentation. “Ah, yes, I have heard of your presence here in the castle and your friendship with their Majesties.” He nodded respectfully to you. “I am Prince Yoo Kihyun. Heir to the throne of Amberdin.”

 _Prince Yoo Kihyun_. His very name blew you away. “So you’re the King and Queen’s–!”

“Blood son. Yes.” He gave a low chuckle and a sigh. “My parents don’t like to mention their only child much anymore.” Exasperation was evident in his voice. “Come closer, so I can see you better.”

By now, your nervousness and fear had melted, replaced by sheer curiosity. Curtsying a little out of instinct, you approached and hopped up on the foot of the bed, across from him. “Why don’t they?”

“When I was seven years old, there was an accident. I was playing out in the stables and wandered into the wrong paddock. An angry horse nearly trampled me. Ever since then, I’ve been unable to walk. Just as my legs were healing, I caught Pneumonia. I’ve never recovered from it. Do you think a King and Queen would want to advertise that they have a sickly, feeble heir?”

“But an heir nonetheless.” If it was you in this situation, your parents would be doing anything to help you, and the whole castle would know. Not keep you locked away like this.

Prince Kihyun nodded determinedly. “I have my connections. I know more than they realize. One day, I’ll be a king they’re proud of. If only I could use these legs of mine…”

“You can use your voice, though,” you said quietly. So, this was the boy whose singing you admired so much. He was nothing like what you had imagined. You hadn’t been able to get the thought out of your head since setting eyes on him.

Kihyun’s eyebrows shot up. “Excuse me?”

“Oh. I–I’m sorry. Please don’t be angry. I often sit outside and listen to you sing. You have such a wonderful voice, and I hoped for such a long time that I would be able to finally meet the owner of it.” You felt your face unexpectedly start to flush red. Logically, there was no need to be sorry. Since the door was always locked, you couldn’t see him even if you wanted to (and you had).

The prince seemed a little stunned at the compliment. “Well–thank you. I have been feeling better lately, I can talk and sing without coughing as much. That’s why Hyungsoo and I have started vocal lessons again.” It was odd hearing someone refer to the pompous and headstrong music director without a formal title.

You almost continued in that vein with ‘you can always sing for me’. However, you kept your tongue in check and instead decided to get to another topic. You couldn’t risk saying anything else that would tear down your pride. “Anyways, haven’t you seen doctors? Aren’t you getting any better?”

“That’s just it. It’s been seven years, and every time they come to check on me, they tell me that I need more time. At this point, I’d do anything to improve my health. My parents won’t allow second opinions though and I have no weight in the situation. I’m supposed to stay inactive until the pneumonia is completely gone from my lungs. Then we can start gaining the strength in my lower half back.” The sheer frustration in his voice made you so sad for him. Not being able to walk was probably a curse that haunted him every moment.

Suddenly, something that had been tickling the back of your brain came to the forefront. “Well, there was a man in my home kingdom who was in your situation and made a full recovery.” As you remembered fully, your eyes lit up. “He got shut in a dark room, too, and spent months not getting better. Then, my father called for another doctor, and that made all the difference. They started opening his windows, bringing him more regular meals, and once he was back to a healthy color they started taking him outside.”

“But going against doctor’s orders would be heavily frowned upon. I don’t want to risk them getting angry, I need care.” Kihyun’s voice was firm, and he glared at you fiercely.

At this point, he worried about anything but his own recovery? The thought stunned you. In his place, you wouldn’t have cared what anyone thought, as long as there was a chance you might feel better. He had to either be very stubborn or very loyal, and you were pretty sure which one it was. So you matched his regal voice with your own. “Listen to yourself! You’re a prince, next in line for the throne. In the future, you’ll be able to do whatever you want and no one will question it. You want to be strong for the day you have to take your father’s place, right? Well then, start now. Your Highness, can I open the windows for thee?”

For a moment, he couldn’t say anything. He just stared at your face, slack-jawed, searched your eyes. You smirked as you imagined him trying to come up with a retort but finding himself empty. Finally, he just said, a bit awkwardly, “Yes. Though I already think it’s brighter in here–I would very much like to see the sun. And please, don’t bother with formalities. You’re not a servant. Call me Kihyun.”

You smiled radiantly and hopped off the bed, running to the closest window. With all your strength you lifted the heavy wooden bar off and set it aside. Light poured in, blinding you momentarily, but your eyes adjusted. There were four more, and soon every one of them was open. You turned around to smile at the crown prince. It dropped, though, at the realization that he couldn’t see you.

“So bright…It hurts…” He had his face covered with an arm and his mouth pressed into a line. Well, duh, of course, he wasn’t going to get used to it right away.

“Close your eyes and let the light filter through your eyelids for a while.” You suggested, and nodding, he obeyed, allowing his arm to fall back to his side. He looked so peaceful, and you realized as the sun gave him a new dimension, that he was also very handsome. He had his father’s sharp facial structure and his mother’s complexion. Neatly-trimmed, black hair fell in a sweep over his forehead and his ears stuck out cutely. Long, delicate eyelashes graced his cheek. Some might consider his nose a little wide, but it was a perfect balance to the width of his mouth. His defined septum connected his top lip and his nostrils perfectly. Last, but not least, his mouth was almost a perfect heart shape. Wild butterflies invaded your stomach.

As you wandered back over to the bed and sat down on the edge, you heard him whimper a bit. “I want to see you too.”

“You can try to open your eyes.” You had a sudden idea and crawled forward towards him. Maybe you could provide a darker barrier to the pure light of the room, ease the adjustment of his pupils.

A gasp of frustration left his lips when he tried to focus on you and failed. He was stalwartly determined, though, and this time managed to open his right eye and fix his gaze on your face. Eventually, he was able to do so with his left as well, and for a little while the two of you took in the sight of each other.

“Princess?” He asked, at last, a small smirk gracing his features.

“Don’t bother with formalities.” You chuckled in reply, matching his tone from earlier. “Call me (Y/N).”

Now his mouth was really like a heart and his naturally straight, white teeth shone even in the new light. If he smiled any harder, his eyes would be crescents. “Of course. (Y/N). You know, I already feel warmer.”

 

* * *

 

Not too much later, Kihyun glanced up at the window that had always been open. His eyes widened, and he instinctively reached forward and grabbed your hand. “You better go! Miss Hyolyn should be here with my supper any time now. I’m certain that if she saw you, she wouldn’t allow us to see each other again.”

You nodded and slid to the floor. He was right. Miss Hyolyn was the little busybody servant who came every afternoon. She seemed like the kind of person who would not be afraid to hand you over to the guards. “May I come back tomorrow?” If he decided he was too tired to see you then, you wouldn’t come. Despite the fact that you had only known him for a short time, you already felt close to him. You respected him and admired how he was so determined despite his disability.

“Certainly. I always appreciate the company.” Though he was too prideful and headstrong to admit it, you suspected that he was looking forward to having someone else to talk to as well. “Go.”

“Please be healthy, Kihyun.” Curtsying, you turned towards the door. One more time, you couldn’t help but look back at him as you slipped out, quietly.

 

* * *

 

Not five minutes later, there was a cry of “Your Majesty!” and Hyolyn burst in, wild-eyed and barely able to keep the plate in her hand from tipping. When she saw that the prince was safe in his bed, reading a book, she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, Prince Kihyun, I thought someone had kidnapped you! The door was partially open and I feared the worst.”

“If someone came to kidnap me and take me away, I could fend for myself pretty well.” The younger boy shot back stiffly. Nothing out of the ordinary for him. She had looked after him for so many years that his sassiness was nothing anymore.

“And all the windows!” The slender servant girl set his food at his bedside and made her way towards the shutters. “You know that the doctor said–”

“Stop. I order you to leave them open.”

Her hand froze, inches away from closing one of the heavy wooden panes that would block the light again. Now, _that_ was something that he had never done before–spoken in such a commanding tone. It sent part of her reeling. “What–what did you just–”

“I said, leave the windows open. I don’t want to be in the dark anymore.”

Hyolyn lost her voice for a moment. Her head screamed to ignore his command, for his good. Yet, her heart knew that the right thing to do was to listen. She had told the King and Queen that she would serve the Prince no matter what. If he wanted his windows open–what would it hurt? Sometimes even she questioned the logic behind blocking the light in his room. “Yes, your majesty,” she sighed finally.

Kihyun had picked up his plate and was already working his way through the food. He must be growing; he never used to eat as much as he had been in the last few months. Maybe this meant that his legs–

 _His legs._ All at once, it hit her that something was off. He couldn’t walk. It would be impossible for him to stand, let alone move across the room and open the windows. The music master, Sir Hyungsoo, had been in here not too long ago. However, he knew the doctor’s orders, and it was unlikely he’d go against them for the crown prince. “Kihyun! How did the windows get open anyway? Was there someone else–?”

Her sudden exclamation made the black-haired boy jump a little. Once he got over his initial surprise, though, he grinned and chuckled.

“I met an angel.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friendship with the boy prince Kihyun develops, and as he regains his strength and–impossibly–his ability to walk, you find that love for him is blooming in your heart. Using an ancient ritual and strengthening bonds between princes and future kings, he begins to form an inner circle of loyal comrades and friends–a clan.

After that first, fateful meeting, you never had to worry about not being able to see Kihyun. His door was always unlocked, at his request. Though he was sometimes gruff, blunt and stubborn, especially when he wasn’t feeling his best, you sensed that he looked forward to your company. For you, too, the excitement you felt every day as you walked by the North Wing guards and made your way up to his room never faded. Though you still saw Seulgi and your friendship with her hadn’t weakened, she was growing up, too, and didn’t visit as often. Now you came to rely on Kihyun more. In the back of your head, you knew it was the same for him, too, but it wouldn’t be until later on that you would come to realize the full extent of this.

Conversation with the prince was, without fail, easy and laid-back. He was a professional at finding things to talk about. Oftentimes he asked you about your own home kingdom, and if you had heard any news. The answer was often no, but you were always happy to recount your memories to him. He particularly enjoyed hearing you talk about playing in the lavish gardens your parents kept, when the flowers were fully in bloom and nature alive with color.

“…and you should have seen the cherry and apple trees in the spring, when the birds were singing and there were butterflies everywhere. The scent and the sight was so beautiful. That was always my favorite time of year at home.”

Though you were sure you had told him this on at least fifty occasions, he never seemed to grow tired of hearing about it. The dazed, faraway look in his eyes was no different from the first telling. At first it had been a little disconcerting, but now he gazed at you with his chin in his palm. “And even the bees were so docile, you could hold them in your hand. Right?”

“Right.” You giggled. Sometimes if you left out a part you had mentioned to him before, he would repeat it back to you. That was something you had learned about him early on: he never forgot. It was even to the point that he remembered every word that had passed between you on certain days.

Steadily, with the sunshine and fresh air now constantly circling through his room, Kihyun started to look healthier. His cheeks took on a new glow, and his skin darkened a little. Most of all, though, his eyes glowed with the light of hope. You had helped him discover his authority and his confidence, and he ran with it, reveled in it. Now, you could truly believe that he was a prince, from the way he sat in bed, his speech, and his leaps and bounds in knowledge. (Not like he wasn’t already well-learned; he read a lot on top of tutoring with one Sir Taekwoon. What else was there to do all day in bed?)

It seemed that his health responded to this shift in attitude, too. When the doctor next visited, he was of course disappointed that his orders had been gone against, but then pleased that Kihyun did seem to be getting better.

Of course, like all sick people, his condition fluctuated. The first day this happened, you received a surprise, early-morning visit from an unfamiliar boy, wearing leather, the garb of a squire. He seemed to be only a couple years older than you, and his black hair was short and styled like the prince’s. His skin was tan and smooth, and though he had tried hard to get it off, his hands had a black tint to them. He must work with a forge. The boy’s plump lips twitched, and he took a knee. “His Highness Kihyun wishes to inform you that it would be unwise for you to visit today. Unfortunately, he has fallen ill and does not want you to catch his sickness.“

“Thank you,” was your simple reply. Head still bowed, the messenger backed out and left you alone again. It was only when he had disappeared from view that your curiosity hit you. Who was that? How did he know the prince? You thought that Amberdin’s sick heir was a pretty well-guarded secret, so how would a forgehand boy be close enough to Kihyun to deliver his news?

So the next day, when he came back, you steeled yourself in preparation to ask.

“His Highness is unfortunately yet sick. I shall return when he is well enough for you to visit without worry. Until then, he will miss your company.”

You didn’t want to seem like you had ignored his message, so you quickly gave an understanding nod. Then, “Forgive me if I seem rude, sir, but who are you, and what is your connection to the prince?”

"My name is Shin Hoseok, but many call me Wonho. I'm the armory master’s apprentice and a loyal servant of the kingdom of Amberdin. Kihyun and I have been close friends since childhood.”

Oh. Why hadn’t Kihyun told you about him before? His highness had mentioned having a small group of important friends around the palace, but never named any names. You wondered if this boy was lying, but something deep inside told you that he was sincere. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hoseok. Or would you rather I call you Wonho? There is no need to bow any longer.”

“Thank you, Princess.” The boy straightened up and smiled. His eyes had a pleasant sparkle. Many girls here probably swooned over him, and how his muscles rippled under his tunic. “Either is fine.”

“What does the Prince call you?”

“Hoseok,” he replied; puzzlement crossed his face. “Why?”

“You really must be close to him, if both of you are on a first-name basis. In any case, I think I’ll opt for Hoseok, as well. Until I have reason to call you Wonho.” You were fully aware of the meaning of the secondary name: protector. In your kingdom, you had known a man called that; he had earned it.

“Of course, Princess.”

Three long days later, Hoseok finally returned to inform you that the Prince was doing much better. It was fine to start going and visiting again. Of course, you promptly did. You had been so lonely without Kihyun to talk to, though you understood that he worried for your health and he needed his rest. It was then that you realized that he meant a lot to you.

 

* * *

 

Soon after the two-year anniversary of meeting Kihyun, the doctors pronounced him free of pneumonia. This was a joyous occasion. That day, when you pushed open the door and announced your presence, he wouldn’t even let you finish your greeting because he excitedly cheered, “The sickness in my lungs is gone!”

“Really?” A smile widening on your face, you hopped up on the bed as usual and settled down.

“Yep! They said that if I want to, I can start going outside.”

This seemed to you like something that a doctor wouldn’t mention offhand. “Kihyun, did he just say that of his own volition, or…did you ask him?”

“Oh, I asked,” He replied, cheerily. “I’ve been thinking, (Y/N), do my parents keep royal gardens, too?”

Of course, that’s what would be running through his head. “Yes. I have to walk through them to get here.”

“Are they as grand and lavish as the ones at Mindenhal castle?”

“Ah–I’m not quite sure. However, they are certainly a beautiful sight.” Tapping your chin, you scrunched up your mouth. You really had never thought about it before. Here in Amberdin, the climate was a little different than that of your home. The plant species that grew here weren’t the same, either. Maybe it was your childhood ideals, but they were a little plainer. In any case, you finally decided that the royal gardens here were just as well tended to as Mindenhal’s.

“Take me there, won’t you, please, (Y/N)?”

“Of course, Kihyun. I would, to see the happiness on your face.” Even the sight of him at the suggestion was making your heart leap. Yet, there were a few problems. “But, how? I can’t carry you. Well, not for very long, anyway. And how are we going to get past the guards at the gate? Certainly, they know your parents’ orders not to let you out.”

Kihyun chuckled. “Both are easy solutions, actually.” He gestured to a corner, and your eyes fell on something that you had never noticed before: a dusty, yet sturdy looking chair with wheels on its legs. “The kingdom’s best craftsman made that for me when I first fell ill, but we haven’t had a chance to use it until now. As for the guards–do you see that bookshelf on the east wall?”

“Yes.” You hopped off the bed and made your way over to the tall oak case. To ordinary eyes, it seemed like just another dusty place in the room. “What about it?”

“Pull the red book on your right.”

Scanning the shelves, you almost immediately saw what he was referring to, on the second row from the bottom. You knelt a little and tried to take it out, but it didn’t budge. Instead, a click hit your ear, then loud creaking and grinding started from behind. You couldn’t help but step back and gasp as the bookshelf slid ever so slowly to the left, revealing a secret passageway. The steps led down into darkness. “Wow.”

Now, you had no more excuses or reasons why he shouldn’t be able to go out. Kihyun must have sensed this because he started to detail a plan, one that you were sure that he had thought of well in advance. “Take the wheeled chair to the bottom of the stairs, where there’s a secret door that leads outside. Then, do you think that you’ll be able to carry me down?”

You were strong for your age and being a girl, but you still were unsure how long you could bear his weight. “I can try.”

“You don’t have to carry me in your arms. I can hold on to your neck and try to support myself a little behind you. If you need a rest, just tell me and I’d be glad to sit on a step while you catch your breath.”

“What if I fall and hurt you?”

He sighed and smiled. “I might be weak, but I’m tough. Also, in that case, I think I’d be more worried about you.”

The Prince was right. You were getting yourself worked up over nothing. “Alright.–I’ll be right back.” Dusting off the wheelchair a little, you pushed it to the secret door and down the stairs, being careful not to jostle it too much.

Just as Kihyun had said, there was a barely-outlined door at the bottom. When you pushed on it, it opened right up. There was a hedge on its other side, that seemed to be carefully-kept in order for easy access to this door. This didn’t lead anyplace else, so–who did that? The thought crossed your mind that someone else might consistently visit Kihyun. This was quickly forgotten, however, at another realization. The garden beyond was secluded, and better yet, not visible from the King and Queen’s room. So as long as the two of you weren’t too loud, you could safely take the prince out here and no one would notice. It seemed like he would get his wish.

You placed the chair in a small nook at the bottom of the stairs and went back up to Kihyun, who was waiting expectantly in his bed. As you emerged from the secret passageway, the sight of him twiddling his thumbs and whistling must have triggered something in you. Before you could stop yourself, you blurted: “Sing for me.”

“What?” Confused, he glanced up and raised an eyebrow. “Sing for you?”

“I’ll take you outside and show you the gardens, and you’ll sing for me in return. Anything. Even things you’re learning with Hyungsoo, if you need to–“

He didn’t need to say anything to cut you off. His surprised face and slack jaw did that for him. “–that’s a ridiculous request. You could have asked for so much more.”

 _It’s everything,_ flashed through your head.

“But if it’s really what you want–then yes. I’ll sing whatever you like.”

 

* * *

 

Getting used to carrying Kihyun down the stairs was hard. You were very weak; that first time was the worst. You required several periods of rest before you even got him to the chair. Also, you probably would have given up if your passenger wasn’t so understanding that day. The fact that he sang softly for you when you set him down made it better, too. He said that even in the dark, he could see you brighten at the sound of his sweet voice.

The look of wonder and joy on the prince’s face as you wheeled him through the beautiful green gardens was every bit as priceless as you expected it to be. No matter how many times he emerged into the daylight, his smile would inevitably become brighter than it. He really enjoyed the fresh air, and the breeze, and seeing how much the flowers had grown since he was last outside. The first day you were out, he abruptly said that he hadn’t been beyond the walls of his room in ten years. After you got over your sadness at that fact, you became really glad that you had agreed to start taking him.

As you reached the end of the first excursion, you abruptly realized that you hadn’t considered having to carry him back upstairs. Dread weighed on you. However, you set your jaw, started the work, and ultimately decided that it wasn’t as bad as you had expected. You kept your legs going, convincing yourself that you had just one more stair, and before you knew it you were back on the carpet by his bed. After you lowered him to the mattress, he could get himself situated again. His arms were strong from years of having to adjust his position, and he often sat at the edge of the bed, letting his knees hang over.

Together, you decided to only go outside every other day until both of you got more used to it. Not only did you become sore afterward, but Kihyun did, too. He was just as exhausted after your afternoons in the garden. Mostly, because he was starting to use his feet to support his weight and aid your strength going up and down the stairs. This caused aching and soreness in his almost-useless legs. Often you heard him let out a sharp breath when he tried doing too much. It was hard for him because progress was so slow, and his pride was so large. You had to encourage him by reminding him that it all meant he was getting stronger.

Before you left your room to go visit him now, you reminded yourself to grab your lute. Both of you enjoyed it immensely when you’d play a tune and he’d sing along. If you could, you joined him in harmony as well.

“You have a wonderful voice, (Y/N).” Kihyun cut in, after the first time you did. “I suspected, but often, even the most melodic-toned person can’t sing a note. You’re taking lessons, of course?”

“Yes. With Sir Youngbae.”

Kihyun nodded and stared off into space for a minute as you strummed a tune and hummed it. “You should ask my mother and father if you can start with Hyungsoo. He’s a tough teacher, but you will get better.”

“I don’t know. Usually, he decides to take you under his wing, am I not mistaken?”

“Yes, but I’ve never known him to turn down sitting in a voice lesson if he’s asked.”

“Ok. I’ll bring it up at supper sometime, then.”

 

* * *

 

Kihyun was so determined to walk again, but the two of you didn’t do anything to help him directly at first. You knew that it would inevitably become a thing, though. It was just a matter of time, and confidence.

There was a round stone fountain with carved gargoyles in the secluded place right outside the secret door. It was clearly meant for admiration from afar. You could lean against the side and just miss bumping your head on a small overhang. For Kihyun, who was slightly taller, he could probably reach up and grab the ledge if he stretched to full height. One day, as you drew close to it, he asked if you would help him stand and do just that. “I’m going to try to walk a little way around. I’ll probably need your shoulder, even when I’m up. Try not to let me depend on you too much.”

“Alright.” You nodded. The day had come. Readying your now-strong and supple shoulders, you hauled him out of the wheel-chair, making yourself as tall as possible so that his feet were flat on the ground. Much to your surprise, when you eased your support, he adjusted nicely and managed to keep his weight steady on his own, though his knees trembled.

His right hand clung, white-knuckled, to the outcropping and he took a deep breath. “Ready?”

“Whenever you are.” Your arm was around his waist for support.

Kihyun clenched his jaw determinedly and lifted his left foot off the ground, pushing forward with the other. He nearly stumbled and fell, but you braced yourself and managed to help him keep upright. It wasn’t a true step quite yet, but you knew that if you kept at it, soon he would be taking many. You breathed out slowly as he huffed in frustration, trying to keep him calm. “Let’s try again, yes?”

He reset himself and determinedly continued on, with the other foot this time. You couldn’t help but notice that he depended on you a little less, and managed to complete the heel-toe motion fully. “That, Kihyun, is the first step you’ve taken in eleven years.”

A grin grew on his face. “Yes, it is. I suppose I’m moving up in the world.”

You beamed, soft for seeing this boy so happy. A quarter way around the large fountain and about ten steps later, he was sweating and exhausted, but proud with what he had accomplished. You picked him up (the strength you had gained carrying him up and down the stairs allowed you to) and carried him back to your starting point, setting him back down in the safety of the chair.

Every day, the two of you repeated this routine until he was able to complete a full circle around the fountain without your constant support. He still gripped the ledge, but he’d be walking on his own soon. For the time being, though, he relied on the wheeled chair and you.

 

* * *

 

You waited a long, long while before returning to _If You Come [With Me], My Love,_ the old song that reminded you of your parents and the first you had heard him sing. He was on the cusp of nineteen, and you were already safely eighteen when you finally worked up the bravery to suggest it. The melody was so special, and you felt that it was very important to make sure that what you had with Kihyun was strong before you heard it from his lips again.

It was a bright, sunny day. Together, you finished singing one of the prince’s favorites and he glanced over expectantly, waiting for you to start the next tune. Taking a deep breath, you chose a key and started,

_I found a place where the river runs clear, and the stag, he drinks without fear, without fear._

Kihyun’s eyes widened, and a grin grew on his face. Joining in, he closed his eyes, scrunched up his nose in that way you loved, and harmonized perfectly with you,

 _I found a place where the fish jump and play, the leaves and the trees and the rocks beckon, stay._  
_If you come with me, my love, I can show you the river, and the deer, the fish, the rocks, the trees; stay close, I’ll whisper my love on the afternoon breeze._

It gave you goosebumps. His voice was so perfectly suited for that song. It was just as amazing, no, even more amazing than it had been the first time you had heard it from out in the hall.

 _Kiss my cheek, hold my hand, tell me you’re mine alone; you’re beautiful, I’m proud to call you my own._  
_Whisper to me, whisper your dreams, your hopes, your fears, your desire; of your voice, I’ll ne'er, ne'er tire._  
_If you come with me, my love, I can show you the river, and the deer, the fish, the rocks, the trees; stay close, I’ll whisper my love on the afternoon breeze._

There was more, but you suddenly, unexpectedly found yourself unable to pick at the strings on the lute, let alone continue to sing as a huge pang of homesickness descended on you. It was of an intensity the likes of which you hadn’t felt since you had first come to Amberdin. Starting to cry, your shoulders shook. You sobbed for your family, for the people you loved so much; how they were probably still embroiled in a terrible, hopeless war. Also, you cried for the princess they forgot, who went away at a terrible cost: her identity and validity. You.

Hesitant, shaky footsteps made their way toward you and a familiar body sat down at your side. An arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer, the warm, gentle breaths at your ear so familiar.

Kihyun.

You felt his lips at your temple, pressed there, moving with animation as he sang. Somehow, the vibrations of his voice calmed your grief-wracked body and aching soul.

 _This is our place, our river, our rocks, our trees; we can stay as long as we wish, and never, never leave._  
_Here in my arms, what is there to be scared of? Tomorrow cannot touch us, cannot break us, cannot fade our love._  
_If you come with me, I can show you the river, and the deer, the fish, the rocks, the trees; stay close, I’ll whisper my love on the afternoon breeze._

“I’m here for you, (Y/N).” He murmured, stroking your hair. “I will always be.”

It didn’t hit you until later that you had never seen him walk without support, until then.

 

* * *

 

After that, he grew better by leaps and bounds. Another year slipped by, somehow, but in that time he hit many milestones. One day, you walked in to see him and he wasn’t in bed, but sitting in an armchair by the bookshelf, reading. He made it all the way up and down the secret passageway stairs completely by himself. Then, was able to spend an entire afternoon walking through the gardens, arm in arm with you. It was a challenge, but he became able to sit down, fold his legs, and stand up again. He walked into the kitchens and sampled that night’s menu; the entire staff had looked at each other and wondered who he was. Finally, he jogged and then ran through the garden. As he returned to your side, he wrapped you in a tight bear hug.

Somewhere along the way, you fell in love with Prince Yoo Kihyun, heir to the throne of Amberdin. His sharp face and piercing eyes; those heart-shaped lips. The new joy he took in his ability to walk and run, and confidence he now had because of it. He was bold, he was smart; he would make a fine king someday.

His parents, with whom you still kept your promises, were utterly blind to this all. You knew that he couldn’t hide it forever, especially considering how the palace staff closest to him now knew: Miss Hyolyn, Sir Hyungsoo, Sir Taekwoon. Hoseok. On several occasions, when you mentioned that Kihyun should tell them about his recovery, he darkened perceptibly and changed the subject. He had to get over his anger and realize that his familial responsibility was something he couldn’t run from forever. If he wanted to be King someday (like you knew he did), he had to prove to his mother and father that he could be that kind of man.

You promised yourself you’d work on him about it. But for now, all you could do was love him and pray.

 

* * *

 

“I have something I need you to do.” He said, one lovely day, as you sat together on your favorite stone bench. It was a peaceful spot near a small pond dotted with water lilies and ringed by cattails.

“And what might that be, your Highness?” You giggled and turned to face him, elbowing him in the ribs. Using a title nowadays was mostly just fun and games, strictly teasing.

A grin growing on his face, he sighed and laughed, shaking his head. “ _Your_ highness, the time has come to bring together my inner circle. They’re spread around the castle, and I need you to be my messenger.”

“Why not do it yourself? You can walk.”

“That would be too obvious. Besides, it’s traditional that a beautiful maiden deliver the news. So will you help me?”

At his implied compliment, you turned a little pink. “Yes, Kihyun. I will, for you. What do I say?”

“Approach, and tell them this: ‘Speak to me not of absolute monarchy, for we are brothers in spirit; If I can have your camaraderie I can do anything. If you truly belong to the clan, your Majesty Yoo Kihyun requests your presence in the midnight hour, at the moon pool’.”

Sighing internally, you resigned yourself to the task, carefully repeating the poetic invitation in your head.

“Meet me here at midnight. Then, I will perform the ceremony for the one you invited, and give you your clue for the next member. Find them before the following moonrise. Oh, one more thing, we can’t see each other between ceremonies.”

This better be a very special ritual, if you had to follow all these rules. Your heart hurt a little at not being able to see Kihyun every afternoon. Just one more thing to accept, you tried to convince yourself. “Alright, I believe I understand. Who is the first member of the circle?”

 

* * *

 

> “I think you already know.”

The last colors of the sunset were just fading from the sky when you approached a small, cosy stone attachment to the East Wing. This was the armory, and in addition to housing all the royal weapons and guards’ equipment, constant metalwork went on there. It was probably unbearably hot most of the time, making you wonder how Hoseok managed to work in such heat, especially in the summer.

You peeked in the small grimy window, which was lit up by an orange glow. A wash of relief overtook your mind as you detected only one muscled, powerful figure inside. It was the one you needed, too, which was a huge comfort as well.

The sturdy wooden door gave under your touch, and you stepped gently in to see Hoseok working feverishly at the forge, pounding out a blade, folding the metal to multiply its strength. He must have heard you over the din, because he glanced up and met your eyes. As you approached, head raised and water lily poised perfectly in your hands, he stood, entranced. You gave your message softly, every word pulled from deep within you. That was the moment you realized there was magic here. Nodding, Hoseok tenderly took the lily and didn’t stir until you had left.

That night, at the pool, Kihyun gave you a hug as the two of you waited for Hoseok. “I’m so nervous,” he sighed and wrung his hands. “Nobody has done this ritual in over a hundred years. I’m afraid I’ll mess it up.”

“You’ll be fine, Kihyun-ah.” You said, putting a hand on his chest. “Just be confident. clear your mind.”

Wonho appeared, dressed in what was clearly his best (though slightly dirty and torn) leather pants and tunic. Kneeling in front of his Majesty, who had taken his spot on a grassy knoll by the water, he waited for blessing or beheading. Kihyun pulled a long, silver sword with a sapphire-inlaid hilt out of the scabbard at his side, and set the flat blade on Hoseok’s shoulder.

“My dearest friend,” He started gently, his voice expanding and rising above the night sounds as he continued. “You may not be of royal birth, but to me, you are as close as a brother. I can never repay you for your constant devotion and encouragement.” The prince raised the sword and pointed it straight up. “O powers that be, please look upon me, as the future King of Amberdin, and hear my request. This man has proven himself loyal and wise and capable, may the spirits of his ancestors look upon him favorably. Grant him knighthood, by my upstanding word and command.”

Kihyun brought the sword back down and turned the point to Hoseok’s cheek. Neither boy flinched as the former drug it forward, down his friend’s face, leaving a cut from which a few drops of blood seeped.

There was a flash, and much to your astonishment, the next time you opened your eyes, Wonho was fully clad in silver armor, unlike any you had seen before. Cerulean light shone around him, giving rise to small, beautiful blue flowers out of the grass. A gleaming silver object speared into the dirt: a sword, just as finely made but less intricate than the Crown Prince’s. After a moment, Hoseok rose and took off his helmet, revealing that the cut Kihyun had made was no longer there. He looked his king in the face and you could see the tears pool in his eyes.

The two came in for a big, tight hug, Wonho’s new armor gleaming in the still-radiant light. His highness whispered to him and drew something out of his pocket. It was small pendant, shaped like a shield, made out of a clear, faceted stone. Most likely, diamond or some sort of similar, precious material. It was fitting considering how much Kihyun loved and adored Hoseok. The prince unclasped the latch and put it around the knight’s neck, underneath the hard armor shell.

_Sir Shin Hoseok, Wonho. Personal guard, servant, and loyal friend to His Majesty._

 

* * *

 

> “You may not be aware, but he watches you and knows you. Do not fear, however, because he is gentle as a lamb. His spear does not attack, but is a symbol of his protective nature.”

In fact, you _were_ aware. You had always kept a close eye on the palace staff and had suspected before that the King’s bodyguard knew things he didn’t let on in his motionless stance. Once, you had seen him talking with Hoseok; he was kind, fatherly, and powerful. No wonder he protected his royal highness with his life. However, now, you knew his loyalty lay elsewhere. Maybe it always had.

Again, a lily rested in your hand as you approached the tall, broad-shouldered guard alone. Hyunwoo (or, Shownu, so they called him) seemed to understand immediately what you were here for. He made eye contact and cupped his palms underneath yours, fingers brushing your wrists ever so lightly. The message flowed from the depths of your heart, in a voice almost not your own. You dropped the flower into his outstretched hands, and he gave a slow nod.

It was strange to see such a big man kneel in front of Kihyun, but the latter crackled with the electricity of nobility, of authority. “Your mother did not want you, and your father does not know about you,” Kihyun said, a frown crossing his features. “But you have made a family here and grown strong; it is your destiny to rule your kingdom someday.”

Hyunwoo was a prince? This surprised you. At the same time, considering his stature and bearing, it wasn’t a wonder. Also, how the King had been subtly raising him up as a man of importance.

Like he had with Wonho, including the words and cut on the cheek, the prince completed the rite. When the light cleared and the blue flowers grew, Hyunwoo received a set of armor and sword as well. He rose; Kihyun stepped forward to place his charm around his neck. It was a gold spear. There, they met as equals, as fellow future rulers.

_Sir Son Hyunwoo, Shownu, true Prince of Goldwraith and loyal friend to His Majesty._

“I often fear that your father is grooming me for the throne, Kihyun,” Hyunwoo said, softly, gravely. “You must reveal yourself to him, how strong you’ve grown, and resume your place as rightful heir.”

The prince only clenched his jaw and nodded.

 

* * *

 

> “Dukes and duchesses, kings and queens meet him first in this land, and he is also the one to see them off. Do not treat him lightly, for he keeps a powerful secret.”

You had heard whispers about the handsome foreign mediator before you had even seen his face. They called him Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk; it was a common name, but there was only one of him. He was very good at his job and pleasant with guests, even if they spoke another language.

The two of you first got acquainted when one day he had approached to ask about your home. You thought you had never seen a smile so cheerful or radiant in your life (except for Kihyun’s). He said that he was gathering information for a book of his authoring, but his questions covered everything from the mountains in the north to the great river in the West. If he wanted to be writing about Mindenhal, he was in the complete wrong place. Most suspicious was his inquiry into how your kingdom thought of magic. Nevertheless, you told him everything he wanted to know. His charms were too irresistible, and you sensed that he was a much deeper man than he let on.

When you first approached, lily in hand, as usual, Minhyuk was walking on a garden path you and Kihyun had trod many times before. A breeze kicked up, and you thought that you could hear voices in the wind, a thousand men and women muttering enchantments and spells. When you were still a ways off, he seemed to notice you and snapped his head around; a fierce gaze bore straight into your soul. Sudden fear overtook you, but something kept you from turning away and running. The wind grew until you felt that you were walking against a gale, but at his side and all at once, things were calm. How it was that you weren’t shaking, you didn’t have a clue.

You must have said your part because the tall, brown-haired boy reached out and took the flower lightly from your hand. The moment he did so, it started to burn, tongues of orange flame consuming the wet, delicate petals like paper. The fire did not scorch Minhyuk’s hands, by some miracle, but in seconds only ash remained in his palms. Magic was so thick around, that you could breathe it, taste it there.

He arrived that evening not in leather, but in long, flowing robes. Unseen forces shifted in the air around him. You had a feeling that like the unstable power that emanated from his entire being, he had a storm brewing in his mind. Minhyuk seemed hesitant to bow, and he faced Kihyun on the knoll for a long second.

“I do not doubt where your heart lies, Minhyuk,” The prince stated, slowly. “I also know what troubles you. You have heard the tales of the Great Witch Agatha stirring up trouble in the northeast.”

The brown haired man dropped his gaze. “My liege, I have tried my hardest to not make my life’s mission revenge, but it is hard not to in hearing of her exploits…families gone, like she took away mine.”

“Your time will come.”

Minhyuk nodded, and finally took a knee. The accolade began, like twice before. Kihyun requested Minhyuk’s ancestors to look upon him favorably, grazed his cheek with the sword. You braced yourself.

There was a flash–but not of light, of fire. Flames leaped down out of the sky, covering the Prince and Minhyuk. Your eyes bolted wide open, and you cried out and reached forward to them. However as you managed to peer into the fire, you came to the realization that, like Minhyuk’s hand touching the flower, neither man was burning. It just seemed to be the air. Not even the little blue blooms on the ground wilted.

“The great sorcerers of old have recognized our friendship and pledge.” Though his lips didn’t move, you could hear Minhyuk’s words clearly. “I am bound to the clan by devoted heart and solemn word.” He reached out for the sword at his side, and it sang through the air, changing his robes into shining silver armor.

Kihyun’s trinket of choice to Minhyuk was a pendant made of rowan wood, in the shape of a seven-pointed star. “Though you are a prince in title alone, I do not look down on you. Have patience and steadfastness, my friend.”

_Sir Lee Minhyuk, Warlock Prince, foreign mediator of Amberdin and loyal friend to His Majesty._

 

* * *

 

> “Master of the most majestic creature on Earth, the equine, he is free as the soaring swallow and transient and beautiful as the morning dew. Contrary to his title, his hands know hard work.”

A grand black stallion ducked out of the trees and trotted over as you swung the gate open and stepped inside, latching it securely behind. Curious, the horse nuzzled your shoulder before sniffing the water lily in your hand and trying to eat it.

“No, Trink,” you grinned and pushed his muzzle away. “Not a treat, and not for you.” The King’s horse, unfazed, snorted and started bumping at your sides. There was a carrot in your pocket, and he homed in on it, giving you a pleading eye and shaking his head cutely. You laughed. “What a charmer. Oh, stop, you silly horse.” Scratching between his ears, you rubbed the stallion’s face and cupped his jaw in a hand. “I’ll give it to you if you help me find Hyungwon.”

Somehow, maybe by magic, the horse seemed to understand, and bobbing his head, turned away and led you across the field. Your thumb stroked the soft coat at his shoulder, and he seemed to have a purpose in matching your stride.

Kihyun had been right when he said that the tall, slender prince was as transient as the morning dew. When he was awake, he was never in the same place for very long. He much preferred the company of horses to that of humans, and spent whole days out in the pasture, talking to the horses or working with them.

After about ten minutes of walking, you came upon another grove, and there he was, peacefully asleep in the shade, leaning up against a tree trunk. The rest of the royal horses grazed around him. You couldn’t help but laugh again as Trink bumped the pocket with the carrot. “Ok, you’ve earned it. Here you go.” You reached in with your hand and pulled out the long orange vegetable, and the stallion took it, happily crunching down and chewing.

Your voice must have woken up Hyungwon because he was getting up sleepily when you turned to face him. The two of you met in the middle, the horses’ ears the only audience as you gave him Kihyun’s message and the lily.

Hyungwon seemed to glow that evening by the moon pool. He was such an ethereal boy. Even the blood that ran down his face when Kihyun drew it didn’t detract from his visuals. When the light flashed and silver armor coated his form, you almost wished that the red drops lingered, still. The prince gave him a silver horseshoe pendant, and Hyungwon clutched the charm in his hand.

_Sir Chae Hyungwon, Prince of Coutillar, master horseman and loyal friend to His Majesty._

“Thank you, Kihyun. I wish I had better words of appreciation for you.”

“You saved my life.” On the fateful day of the accident, Kihyun could have died if it wasn’t for Hyungwon. He had squeezed his six-year-old body under the fence and rescued the Prince from an angry stallion, stroking the great grey beast’s shoulder and backing him away slowly. “I should be the one thanking you.”

 

* * *

 

> “Words come so easily for this boy with a mischievous nature. Pen and paper is his creed and not a day passes where he doesn’t bless our halls with verses of indescribable beauty.”

The first time Lee Jooheon read his work aloud at the evening banquet table, everyone, including you, had sat enraptured. The smooth, flowing verses carried you along and the rhythm of the poetry was concise and clean. Most of all, his animated performance of the work drew you in. No one could look away as his facial expression shifted and changed. Anger, happiness, jealousy, contentment, and every other emotion the human heart feels flickered in his eyes. Since that time, the Queen and King had asked him to come back many times, and on each occasion that he read, it was the same. He was an incredible poet and speaker.

So, it had been no surprise to learn that he was the prince of Talkaskin. His kingdom was familiar to you since it lay just over the great river West of Mindenhal. You knew his mother and father: wise and powerful people, who were greatly admired by all. They were also very beautiful, and Jooheon followed in that vein too. He was well-proportioned and attractive without trying. Often, he got requests to poke his deep dimples. By now his usual reaction was a laugh and a nod.

, Of course, your next wondering was why he was here. Apparently, after a long debate about where he would go for an education, it was finally decided that Amberdin would be the best choice. So, Jooheon had come to live in the palace. The people that had come with him had mentioned that they would be back to collect the prince. However, no one had followed up on that promise, even though he had long finished his formal schooling. Now, he reveled in his employment as a palace scribe, correspondence overseer, and librarian.

When he was still young, he had gotten in trouble a lot. You remembered times when you noticed his spot at the dinner table was empty. Not too much later, a palace servant would drag him by his ear or have a firm grip on his upper arm. They had inevitably found him tearing pages out of books, tromping in the mud right by the Queen’s prized white roses, or sneaking around the castle. You wondered if that’s how he had found Kihyun, an unexpected side effect of curiosity.

The corners of Jooheon’s mouth tipped up cutely when you approached him with the lily in your hands and gave the message. Unexpectedly, he bowed deeply and stepped forward to give you a kiss on the forehead. Your cheeks dusted with pink.

That night you learned that the friendship between the prince and Jooheon had always been a slightly strained one. As the scribe knelt, their auras clashed, friction palpable in the air. Yet, you also sensed that Kihyun did not for a moment question his decision to include his friend in the clan. Their agape–brotherly love–must always have remained true and steadfast. After all, neither had given up on the other yet.

Kihyun said the implorement as naturally and easily as he had said Hoseok’s or Hyunwoo’s. Hot tears mixed with blood as the blade made its mark down Jooheon’s face. Even after the deep-dimpled man was clad in silver armor, wet rolled down his cheeks. Jooheon removed his helmet and dared to look the Prince in the eye. Neither spoke a word. Kihyun stepped forward to clasp the chain around Jooheon’s neck. He had chosen a jade feather for his friend’s pendant, and you knew not lightly.

_Sir Lee Jooheon, Prince of Talkaskin, expert wordsmith and loyal friend to His Majesty._

“I am sorry for many of the things that have happened between us in the last few years,” Kihyun said finally. “I hope we can look to the future with no regret or grudge.”

Jooheon ducked his head. “Me too. I only wish the best for you, Kihyun. If you dare to wipe clean your slate of bad memories, I shall as well.”

 

* * *

 

> “Many enemies have fallen under his sword, as he has turned his gift with a blade into an art. Many have tried and failed to best him. But more than that, his perseverance has made me stronger.”

Of course, Prince Kihyun talked the most about Wonho and his unwavering companionship. However, another name also often came up in your conversations with him. It was a name that, ironically, was better known in the kingdom of Amberdin than Kihyun’s was. This didn’t seem to faze the prince any though when he spoke of the talented warrior and refugee prince, Im Changkyun.

No one was exactly sure why Changkyun had come to Amberdin, but it was generally known that his home, Lymten, was dying. Any hour, a stronger kingdom could invade, and they’d be virtually unresisted. The once-prosperous kingdom was becoming a ghost town. The number of babies born was decreasing, and at the same time, adults were growing old and passing away or succumbing to illness. Rumors abounded that his parents had sent him away so that he didn’t have to see his people in their last throes. Many considered it a miracle that the King and Queen had been able to have a healthy son at all.

In any case, the reason for the young prince's fame was his unmatched skill in combat. He could do it all: wield a broadsword on foot or on horseback, hit crazy targets with a longbow or crossbow, or use a tower shield and pike. Even, take another man down hand-to-hand (albeit using some questionable methods). There was a tale that he had once fought off an entire calvary with nothing but a dagger and a bit of a broken spear. No one would expect it from a young, young kid like him, but he was strong, supple, and talented. He traveled all over, holding contests, daring men to try to beat him in anything. No one could.

Everyone got a surprise when the king offered Changkyun a position at the castle and he accepted. ‘Combat specialist and tactician’, was the exact title. True, it came with lodging, food, and good pay, but no one had seen him as a homebody until then. He was still enough of a kid to have permission to be a drifter. Explore the world and not let anything (or anyone) tie him down. By all outward appearances, though, the boy seemed to be happy with the new, secure job.

Part of his contract and duties involved helping improve the crippled prince’s body strength. So, Changkyun had started giving Kihyun private swordsmanship lessons in bed. At first, things were tense and unfamiliar, but the two boys warmed up to each other. Kihyun found the younger boy’s teaching style, personality, and knack for conversation entertaining. When Kihyun had first learned to walk on his own, Changkyun had made him get up, no matter how much he complained. He had a talent for ignoring the older boy’s angry outbursts and pushing him to be better. They often parried back and forth for hours, every day. Though at the time, Kihyun had fumed, now he looked back with fondness and appreciation. The repetitive and active movement made the prince’s legs stronger, building his endurance and stamina as well.

You found Changkyun out in the main courtyard, of course. He was giving another nobleman hand-to-hand pointers. They were just getting done; the young man turned and spotted you. His eyes lit up with recognition, small mouth widening into a huge smile. He dabbed his sweaty, tan skin with a towel as you delivered your message and gave him the lily.

If you were frank, this felicitous, effeminate boy mesmerized you. How could he be so hardened by combat and yet act so innocent? Apparently, even the ancestors’ spirits found him cute. The blue light seemed gentle around Changkyun that night. The blue flowers also pooled closely around his feet. Kihyun’s gift, a dark garnet charm of a sword and arrow crossed over each other, as well as his smile was telling. The prince had a special place in his heart for the maknae.

_Sir Im Changkyun, prince of Lymten, master swordsman and loyal friend to His Majesty._

 

* * *

 

Kihyun told you that he only had one more riddle, one more thing to give.

> “Such strength–and beauty radiates from her every pore. Yet, she is so selfless. Never have I owed a greater debt or held a higher regard, and it all started when she heard a lonely boy sing.”

“But–that’s–”

A finger to your lips hushed you up right away. Kihyun’s gentle smile melted you, as well. “Just meet me tomorrow night.”

You put yourself to bed but spent a long hour lying awake, clutching your pillow close to yourself. He certainly meant you, right? Had you heard him correctly? You weren’t a strong warrior or a magician. Beautiful poetry didn’t flow from your lips, and you couldn’t calm an anxious horse with a word. The six he had already chosen were strong. They would grow to be important figureheads and together rule the entire world.

Even the next morning, when you woke up and went about your daily business, the doubt lingered that Kihyun’s words weren’t real. What if they had come out wrong in your head or even out of his mouth? It took a good part of the day for it to cement itself that it was you, and after that, you felt like you were floating. Midnight suddenly could not come fast enough.

As the hour approached, your heart leaped into your throat. You prayed for the hundredth time that Kihyun had meant what he had said. With every moment that passed, it was becoming more real that the prince wanted you to be part of his inner circle. There was nothing that made you happier than the thought of serving him for the rest of your days.

Before the appointed time, you changed into a pale blue gown. It specifically had been on your mind because Kihyun had once told you he liked it on you. Maybe it was your imagination, but you often caught him staring when you were wearing it.

Making your way down to the pool, you found Kihyun standing on the knoll, watching the silver water. He gave you a gentle smile as you went straight to him. Arms slid around each other’s waists, and you leaned into his side.

Neither of you spoke for a long time. However, eventually curiosity got the better of you and you queried, “The rite?”

He seemed to understand what you were getting at and chuckled. “That’s a knighting. I would be glad to do it once more, but that’s–probably not what’s best. It goes against my deepest wishes for you.”

“Oh.” You turned a little pink and buried your face in his shoulder to hide your blush. Yes, of course, it would be pointless to give you a knight’s title and position.

“If you would like a ritual, though,” Kihyun said at last, and turned to face you, “how about this?” He drew you close, gently lifted your chin, and beautiful brown eyes locked onto yours. With a hand, he wiped a stray piece of hair off your forehead. Warm lips left a chaste kiss there, then drifted down to the point of your nose to plant another. Clearing his throat, he said softly, intimately, “(Y/N), princess of Mindenhal, this is my solemn declaration of my love for you. I pray and hope that you feel the same. Will you marry me? Nothing would make me happier than to hear you say that you’ll sit at my right hand as my wife and queen.”

Tears pooled in your eyes as it all hit you what he had just asked. A smile spread across your face, and you couldn’t stop yourself from reaching up to kiss him properly. His breath was warm, and your nostrils filled with his scent. It was so intoxicating that you had to make an effort to pull away and verbally acknowledge your answer. “Of course, Kihyun.”

He shone as radiantly as the day that he had been able to run and feel the wind in his hair again. Lacing his fingers with yours, he smiled over at you and indulged himself in your lips one more time. Then, he seemed to remember something and took a charm out of his side pocket. “My necklace is of a deep, royal blue, a sapphire.” He pulled the neck of his tunic down slightly so that you could see. It was a simple flat cut, with a delicate engraving of a crowned lion. “Yours is made of a sister stone, red and luminous, a ruby.” He unclasped the chain and went to place it around your neck. You moved your hair for him as he did so. "I–I hope that you like it. It symbolizes how you have made a home in my heart.”

Your mother’s locket hung there as well, and you gently told him, “It’s fine to take it off.” You were a different woman now, older and wiser, and she had faded in your memory. In a way, it was like–replacing Mindenhal with Amberdin, your mother with Kihyun.

He nodded and unclasped the chain of the old necklace before replacing it with his, dropping the locket in your hand, which was promptly pocketed.

Gingerly, you took his token in between your fingers, running your touch over the smooth sides of the little red heart. “Kihyunie, it’s beautiful. I love it.”

He wouldn’t admit it, but he was filled with so much happiness momentarily that he almost cried. Kihyun’s bicep squeezed you flush and tight against his body. Sighing contentedly, you dropped your head to his chest. All at once he began to sing as you swayed there in the moonlight together. The familiar tune and beautiful voice melted your ear.

 _This is our place, our river, our rocks, our trees; we can stay as long as we wish, and never, never leave._  
_Here in my arms, what is there to be scared of? Tomorrow cannot touch us, cannot break us, cannot fade our love._  
_If you come with me, I can show you the river, and the deer, the fish, the rocks, the trees; stay close, I’ll whisper my love on the afternoon breeze._


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of struggling with a restless, sad heart, you have finally found a deep happiness and contentment in your best friend and now betrothed, Prince Yoo Kihyun. The possibility of going home is the last thing on your mind, especially now that you’ve shared something more than kisses and promises with him. However, fate has different plans…

Happiness followed you everywhere you went. You couldn’t remember being more content and cheerful since before your flight from Mindenhal. Kihyun became your treasure. Even before he proposed, you had enjoyed spending time with him. Now, the feeling grew and grew, multiplied exponentially. The world was sunshine and butterflies, like the memories of your youth. Of course, he also gave off that kind of light, with his wide eyesmile and bright laugh. The ruby at your throat constantly reminded you of him, even when he was far away.

At first, the struggle between loyalty to your family and devotion to your beloved ate at you. So, you did the only thing you knew, and gave it lots of prayer and deep contemplation. Could this truly be your destiny, to rule Amberdin with Kihyun? One thing was for sure: there was nothing you wanted more than to spend the rest of your life at his side.

Yes, the boy could be incorrigible sometimes. He liked making you blush and teased constantly, pestering you with sarcastic words and subtle jokes. Good thing you could hold your own in a battle of wits.

Then, there was the ever-touchy topic of reconciling with his parents. Despite Hyunwoo’s warning and your own (loving) prodding, he still refused to approach them. He insisted that he was perfectly capable and they didn’t need to know anything about it. They had left him alone as long as they had, what was a few more days, months, years? Nothing. Nothing at all.

Yet you loved him still. He had the power to make it all better when he’d pull you in and give you a little kiss on the forehead.

 

* * *

 

One night, four weeks after his moonlight proposal, you were laying in bed, exhausted. It had been a long day and night; in the morning, some unexpected guests had arrived at the castle. They were semi-important, too, so everyone rushed to accommodate them. It was because of this that you had been running later than usual in seeing Kihyun, and couldn’t spend as much time with him. Of course he understood, but the disappointment that shone in his eyes when you said you had to go broke you. Your lips brushed briefly, and then the stream of life swept you away from his side.

Now, the only thing your wanted was the sweet release of sleep. You tossed and turned under the covers, trying to find the right position. Everything was uncomfortable at first. Eventually, you just picked a place and let your eyes flutter closed. The more you begged the sandman to bring you slumber, the more he didn’t seem to be your friend. You laid there for you didn’t know how long, but his dream magic refused to come. Finally, you sat up with a sigh and pulled your knees into your chest. _Why am I so restless tonight?_

A flash of red caught your eye. You glanced over with surprise to see Kihyun’s charm glowing faintly in the moonlight. The tiny red heart seemed to be beckoning you, lit up from within. Out of instinct, you reached over and took it. Draping the thin chain over your palm, you ran your fingertips over the smooth sides of the pendant. Then you clasped it around your neck, feeling the weight on your breastbone. Somehow, it remained warm, though you hadn’t touched it since you had put it on the bedside table earlier.

From deep inside you, there came a small voice, begging plaintively. _I need you._ Starting as only a whisper, it grew and grew until your feet were restless and you were glancing to the door. If it was from yourself or your beloved, you never truly determined, though it did sound like Kihyun. In any case, all you knew was that you needed to go. So, of course, you did. Grabbing your robe off of your bedpost, you threw it on over your sheer nightgown. Despite your hurry, you managed to remember to take the candle from the bedside table. Then, with only a moment’s pause to light it with a still dimly-burning torch, it was out into the dark stone corridors.

Your feet skimmed down the stairs, out into the gardens, and quietly past the guards (both of whom, by some miracle or magic, were sleeping standing up). As you climbed up to Kihyun’s room, the voice in your head and a sudden heat in your core grew. Finally, you were stopping in front of the heavy wooden door you so desperately needed. With a light heart, you lifted your hand and rapped three times; a familiar come in greeted your knock.

Firmly, you put palm to the rough wood, and the door creaked open to reveal Kihyun, sitting in bed reading a book, like so many other times you had visited. In the dim candlelight, his chiseled face was especially handsome. When he saw you, his eyes widened and he gasped. “(Y/N), my love, what are you doing here? My parents are right above us. If we’re caught together at this hour of the night, we’ll be in deep trouble.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, Kihyunie. I couldn’t sleep. Also, I can’t stop thinking about you. So–I was hoping, I could see you at least and maybe–stay–?”

You were afraid that he would say no, but after a moment’s pause, he nodded. Beckoning you to his side, he pushed himself down a little, so that he was more laying than sitting. A bright smile of happiness flicked across your face. You climbed up on the bed next to him, snuggling your body into his side, where you fit so perfectly. He lifted his arm to encircle your shoulders, and your head rested on his chest, just beside the crook of his arm. Humming contentedly, you draped a hand across his tummy, rubbing it in small circles.

“What are you reading?”

“A collection of local myths and legends put together by the librarians a generation ago. It’s one of my favorite books.” He turned and leaned over to give you a kiss on the crown of the head.

“Oh.” The warmth from his lips spread down to the tips of your toes. “Tell me one, won’t you, my sweet honey?” When Kihyun gave you a wide-eyed look, you quickly added, “Only if you want to.”

“No, no, I’d be glad to. I was just surprised that you called me honey. You’ve never done that before.”

“Do you like it?” Biting your lip, you glanced up at him, worried. You weren’t sure now where ‘my sweet honey’ had come from, but it had sounded beautiful to you. In any case, it was certainly worth a try. See, searching for a pet name for him had been a harder process than you had expected. Other than baby, babe, and my love, everything else didn’t sit well with him.

“I love it.” He said, a small smile sliding onto his face. “Especially if you say it like that."

Kihyun glowed as you giggled. “Then that’s what it will be, my sweet honey. Now read one to me.”

“Alright.” He cleared his throat and flipped his page back to the beginning of the tale he was on. “Many generations ago, in the low forest between Coutillar and Amberdin, there lived a young, beautiful nymph, a Naiad, named Oceane.”

> _She made her home and spent her days at the banks of a small freshwater pool. There she busied herself with caring for the animals. Many came to drink at its banks, and she would heal their sick and sing to them with a voice like silk. Because of her love and careful hand, all nature flourished with life and health._
> 
> _However, her heart was not so happy. Something was missing; she felt empty. In all her life, she had never met anyone like herself, outside of her parents, and they died when she was young. This was the source of her distress: her complete and total isolation. Oceane saw her beloved creatures finding peace and contentment in another of their own kind, and wondered why she was so alone. She tried for a long time to take joy in her animal companions, but years passed by and she was still so lonely. In her heart, the one thing she desired above all else was someone to care for her._
> 
> _Then, one sunny day, as she was sitting by the pool, dipping her toes into the water, she sensed great distress. No sooner had she gotten wind of it that a magnificent stag shot by, fleeing from an unseen enemy. Then, immediately, she caught a new scent, one that she had never encountered. As it grew closer, she became curious, but scared also, and decided to hide in a nearby bush to wait._
> 
> _A tall figure came out of the woods. Kneeling beside the pool on the far side, he heaved for air, trying desperately to catch his breath. His name was Chae Jinyoung, crown prince of Coutillar. In chasing the stag on foot with some friends from Amberdin palace, he had become separated from them. He had been close in pursuit, but now had lost the trail. Looking around, he also realized that he was hopelessly lost, deep in the trees._
> 
> _Oceane’s heart leapt. She had spent her whole life alone, and finally–though he was greater than she had envisioned–she was encountering another being like herself. Cautiously, she stepped out of her hiding spot, eyes wide._
> 
> _This took the prince completely by surprise. In one fluid motion, Jinyoung pulled his bow, nocking an arrow and raising it. Whatever hostile being was approaching would fall at its point. However, he stopped short at the sight of the beautiful girl coming towards him. He knew almost immediately that she was not quite human. Her beauty was beyond description and she skimmed the surface of the pond with dainty steps. He was all at once in awe, and stood rooted to the spot, entranced. Though his body relaxed, he did not lower his weapon quite yet._
> 
> _She came alongside him, unafraid; he expected her to try to seduce him, but much to his surprise, she did not. Her hands wandered up his arms, then down his chest and torso; then, finally, to his face and lips, where she spent a great deal of time. All Jinyoung could do was search her eyes._
> 
> _Finally, she spoke, softly, voice like tiny bells. “I–I have waited for a long time to meet someone such as you–pray, tell–are you, handsome man, perhaps a Dryad?”_
> 
> _Jinyoung blinked, surprised. He had been expecting to hear something more decisive. Definitely, not this, born out of pure innocence. “No, I am human.”_
> 
> _“Human? What’s human?” Curiosity and excitement shone on her face._
> 
> _“Being human is different than being of your kind. We are–well, larger, and we cannot–use magic.”_
> 
> _Oceane gasped. “You cannot use magic?” Her parents had never told her of beings who were unable to use the life-giving power of fairykind. “Oh my. Aren’t you constantly bored, Mr. Human?”_
> 
> _“We make our way.” The prince felt a strange feeling start to grow in his breast, a kind of caring and love for the fae. He tipped her chin up and gazed into her eyes, a gentle smile on his face. “What is your name, pretty Naiad?”_
> 
> _The prince was right that she could have captivated him then and there. Suddenly, however, now it was she who found herself in the spell of his handsome features. “Oceane,” she said, finding that the air was gone from her lungs. “What is yours?”_
> 
> _“Jinyoung.”_
> 
> _“Jin-Young? What a funny name.” She giggled and turned away. If he would have gazed upon her face then, he would have seen a brush of pink on her cheeks._
> 
> _“Are you all alone here, Oceane?”_
> 
> _“Yes.” Growing sullen, she wrung her hands and sighed. “You are the first company I have ever had. Other than creatures of the wood, that is.”_
> 
> _Stunned, the prince’s eyes widened. No wonder she had figured he was a Dryad. She did not know what one looked like. “W-well,” he stuttered. “I can come and visit you if you would like. a–and I promise I will search the Earth to find another nymph. A friend and companion, someone you can be happy with.”_
> 
> _Hope lit up the nymph’s face, and she gave off a bright light. “Do you mean it?”_
> 
> _“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” When she turned to look at him, Jinyoung was smiling again, wider. “I would like to help you. Someone as lovely and pure as yourself should not be alone.”_
> 
> _“I–I would very much appreciate that,” She couldn’t help but be truly, genuinely thankful._
> 
> _“Then I shall.” He nodded, and glanced around, to remember every vine and tree. Momentarily, his heart jerked as he realized that he had been gone too long. His friends would be searching for him, and the last thing he wanted was for them to find this carefully-guarded place. “I must go, pretty Naiad, but I promise I will return when I can.”_
> 
> _She became downcast again, but didn’t protest. Instead she softly stepped to his side, and reaching up, planted a single, soft kiss on his lips. Immediately after she murmured a few words, and he found that he knew his way. “When you set foot in this forest, you will never be lost if you think of me and my home.”_
> 
> _…After that first, fateful meeting, Jinyoung came back twice in the next two months. He could always be certain that Oceane was waiting and so excited to see him. She would greet him with a soft smile and flowers for his head or neck, and he told of his travels so far. Despite his best, most sincere efforts, he always seemed to be empty-handed, at a loss for a companion for her. Many legends in the places he went to were either unfounded or long past. Still, there was much of the world he hadn’t been to, so he vowed to keep going._
> 
> _Summer faded into autumn, autumn into winter; the pond froze over. Oceane hunkered down to wait out the chill in her tree-root home. She needed nothing more than her carefully-preserved store of food and the warmth she felt when with every snow-covered day that passed, she thought more and more of Jinyoung. He had told her that he wouldn’t be able to come when the weather changed, but he would be thinking of her._
> 
> _She sang new songs to anything that would hear, melodies growing ever more heartfelt. Oceane the nymph slowly but surely found herself falling in love with her human friend. In her heart, she knew she would wait for him with eager patience._
> 
> _Within the first few weeks of spring, he had set foot in her home, faithful to his promise. A deep guilt plagued his conscience, though. Even after retreating southward to warmer climes during the cold season, he had been unable to find her a fae to spend her life with. She didn’t seem disappointed in him, though, only happy to see him there. At the sight of him, she flew into his arms._
> 
> _Over the next year, Jinyoung continued to scour every inch of the globe. He was bound and determined to find a friend for his beautiful Naiad. As every trip turned up empty, he started to wonder if Oceane was perhaps the only one still surviving. Still, he went to his last few locations and searched as hard as he could. Nothing. Not even a glimpse. He even rechecked some places, just to be sure._
> 
> _By the time the next spring pushed away the cold, his mind and heart were exhausted. Not being at Oceane’s side all fall and winter had hurt him. His heart’s deepest desire was to see her in all her beauty. Forever in his mind’s eye was an image of her, light gown swirling around her figure. Her toes in the water, she was laughing, a bright smile taking over every inch of her face. As soon as the weather turned, he took his horse, Whisp, into Amberdin and made his way to Oceane’s pool._
> 
> _Of course she was there, as eager to see him as ever. Her gentle weight in his arms comforted him. Tearfully, he had to confess that he had failed her. He had gone to every land he knew in search, and he was at an utter loss, now._
> 
> _Her reaction stunned him. “Why do you cry, Jinyoung-ah?” She wiped a tear from his face, delicately. “Please don’t cry.”_
> 
> _“I hate myself. All I wanted, all I asked for, was your happiness, for someone to break your constant loneliness. But I can’t even find that in this vast world.“_
> 
> _“But I’m not alone anymore,” She said, her voice as confused and innocent as it had been that first day, when she had asked ‘what is human?’_
> 
> _“You–you’re not?”_
> 
> _“No, silly boy,” she giggled, and leaned into his chest. “I have you.”_
> 
> _In that moment, Jinyoung snapped to the realization that she loved him, and he was too distracted to see it. Also, he cared for her deeply in return. She was the most beautiful thing in his life, and he never wanted to let her go to another. Perhaps it was destiny that he had not been able to find a single, elusive nymph. Again, like the first, fateful time they had met, he placed a finger under her chin and tipped it up. Then their lips connected._
> 
> _**“I love you.”** _
> 
> _They became lost in each other for a long time. Oceane was in heaven at his affection; Jinyoung was hungry to make up the time he had wasted in not realizing his true feelings. Every moment was purely passionate, even as they descended into the pool. There, then, he knew her for the first time and in making love, asked her to be his wife…_

“–Kihyun,”

“What is it, love?”

You had ceased paying attention to the story long ago. Now, you could not tear your concentration from the sound of his voice, or the shape of his perfect lips. “Let me–please–”

“Let you, what?”

You gently took the book from his hand, and closing it, set it safely on the bed next to you. Rolling over and climbing on top of him, with wandering, trembling hands you went to the string of his robe. The loose knot wasn’t too hard to untie; then you pushed the fabric aside, exposing his naked form. The bedsheet still covered his lower half. “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you, Kihyunie. Let me show it. Let me make you feel good.”

His torso, already coated in a thin layer of sweat, responded almost instantly as your fingers explored him. He gasped and shivered when you attached your lips to a spot between his pectorals. You could keep your gaze there forever, and also admire the firm lines of the ridges of his abs.

When you dared to move down lower, you must have touched a spot too close to his pelvis. Gasping, he caught your hands, gently intertwining your fingers. “W–wait,” His voice came out in a murmur, “(Y/N), I’m not saying that I don’t want this with you. But I think we both understand what we’re about to do is–a grave sin. Are you sure?”

Every part of you said yes: your unbearably hot and wet core, your mind, your heart. You nodded. Shrugging off your robe, you pushed yourself farther up onto him and pressed your lips to his.

“Alright.” One of his hands gripped your waist. The other came up to stroke your cheek. “I am entirely yours.”

Happiness, and yet an overwhelming nervous feeling, as well, rushed through you. No doubts remained that this was what you wanted. Yet you were also fully aware that your hands and body were new to such intimacy. What little you knew about sex came from your parents, and a childhood incident. It was another night you couldn’t sleep; perhaps a lazy day, or one with too much excitement for your small brain. Not knowing what else to do, you had tried to seek out warmth and comfort from your mother and father. However, as you had drawn near to their room, there were strange sounds emanating from within. Even now, you remembered much of what you had seen as you stood breathless, peeking through the keyhole.

Your nightgown was preventing you from moving freely, and getting quite annoying. So, you hiked it up your thighs and pulled it off over your head, tossing it aside. It was impossible to miss how Kihyun’s eyes darkened in hunger as you did. Poised on top of his hips, you were now naked before him. His cock started to harden and rise, and unexpectedly, it brushed your womanhood. A flash of warmth rushed through you.

He took this distraction as an opportunity to sit up and explore you in return. Rubbing up your navel and stomach, he cupped your breasts in his palms. Then he sucked a perky nipple in his mouth, biting it in his lips gently. Small mewls flew forth from you. “That feel good, baby?”

“Y–Yes.” You had your hand on the back of his head, hands laced in his hair as he continued to swirl his tongue around the nib. Perhaps unconsciously, he bucked up into you, and you moaned louder at the feeling of his cock once again meeting your heat. How could he have cloth covering him, and still make you feel this blissful?

“My love, as much as I want to hear you scream my name, you’ve got to keep quiet. Remember?” Gazing into his eyes, you nodded and bit your lip.

When you pulled away the cloth covering the rest of him, you couldn’t help but stare briefly. His cock was definitely bigger than what you had imagined one to be; thicker, at least. How in the world would you be able to take him in anywhere? In the end, you decided not to dwell on it. Seeing him in a hard, red, erect state made you remember one of the things you wanted to try. Climbing down from on top of him, off to the side, you inspected his length, memorizing every inch and vein. Then, you wrapped his shaft in your hand. The pliable skin there slid and moved as you did. Before you really knew what you were doing, you leaned over and gave the tip a gentle kitten lick.

The sounds that fell from his mouth now were nothing less than heavenly. “O–Oh, God,” He groaned; you clamped your legs together, trying to hold in the sudden rush of wet that coated your thighs. Glancing up at him, you sensed deep in his eyes that he wanted, no, needed more. That, you could give. Copying what you had once seen your mother do, you put him in your mouth and slid up and down halfway a few times. Then, with a deep breath through your nose, proceeded to swallow his length in its entirety.

You came close to gagging, but managed to quell the urge. Eventually, you found that you could hollow out your cheeks and pull in. At this, Kihyun threw his head back and groaned deep in his chest. “Agh, (Y/N), that–that feels incredible.” His hand reached down to pull at your hair. You would have yelped at the pain but you still had all of him down your throat. The sudden surprise taxed you, and after that you couldn’t stand it any longer. Pulling off with a lewd pop, you dropped your head, panting heavily. Drops of saliva and precum dribbled from your mouth, but you didn’t care.

In adolescence, you had thought about this with a disgusted tint, but now it was amazing, a fantasy. Besides, it brought Kihyun pleasure to an extreme degree. Perhaps this was why you gathered up your strength and tried again. This time, you accompanied it with small bobs of your head, too. He pushed and pulled at your locks and it helped a little, made it easier.

Kihyun enjoyed it for as long as he could, but soon you could tell he was growing restless. His pleading eyes brought you back up to nibble at his perfect lips, and for a long time, you simply laid there together, in passionate embrace.

It was him who finally broke away, wiping a sweat-slick lock of hair off your forehead. “How would you like to do this, my love?”

Immediately, you knew what he spoke of: your defloration. Breathy and trembling at the thought, the only thing you could say was: “As close to you as possible, Kihyun.”

“How about this, then?” Taking your hand, he turned and laid you on your side, then came down next to you, his hips slightly below yours. You were still pressed so closely together that you could look into each other’s eyes. “Throw your leg over me, above my hips. Come on. That’s it.” You obeyed, and he took your calf in his hand. “Now, you’re going to have to help me, baby–I’m touching you there–separate yourself as much as you can and guide me to your entrance. After that, I can do the rest.”

There was no doubt in your mind; you trusted him completely. Pulling away from his torso, you reached down between the two of you. It only took a little bit of adjustment to line him up with your dripping slit.

“Ready?” He asked, hot breath on your cheek.

“Yes, Kihyun, I want to feel you in me. Just be gentle.”

He nodded, and with a firm, slow stroke, pushed himself in. You couldn’t hold back a gasp or tears; it hurt so much. A trail of blood made its way down the back of your leg and onto the bed. It seemed like forever until his crotch pressed against your underparts, letting you know he had bottomed out.

“B–baby, you feel so good. Look at me.” You raised your gaze, formerly fixed blankly on his chest, to his dark irises. He leaned over for a kiss as he gave you time to become used to his entire length inside you. “It’s okay, you’re doing wonderfully.”

Gritting his teeth, he started to move. Pain shot through you again; you sobbed and tried not to struggle, knowing that would only make it worse. Still, somehow, you maintained eye contact; perhaps it was his forehead pressed to yours. Kihyun’s eyebrows knit together, and he whispered words of apology and comfort. His hand brushed away the hot teardrops falling down your face. Then, he changed his angle slightly and hit a new spot, deep within you. Suddenly, it felt like your whole body was on fire, alight with dancing flames of pleasure. Now you clung tight to his arm for a completely different reason. “Ah! Right there–!!”

He made sure to keep snapping his hips into you at that precise point, and quickly both your breaths grew ragged. At some point, he pushed you over onto your back, settled himself between your legs, and continued his deep thrusts. It didn’t take long at all for him to find your prime point again.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling a near-consuming sense of bliss at the mere fact that he was inside you. Your heart was pounding out of your chest, and there was only one thing you wanted–no, needed–now. “P–Please–Kihyun, plant your seed in me.”

“But what if I get you–”

“We’re getting married soon. There is nothing I’d like more than to carry your children, darling.”

You were content to stare into his eyes as he quickened his pace. Kihyun kissed you, deeply, passionately. In the feeling of his tongue probing your mouth, his wandering hands went unnoticed until they were rubbing circles on your clit. Gasping, you tightened your hold on his shoulders and neck. Though you had never experienced an orgasm before, you knew you were close. “Baby, please, cum in me.” You thought that you felt him nod slightly.

In any case, it only took another long minute for you to cry his name and come uncoiled. Waves of pleasure washed over your body. Back arching, white flashed across your vision. He, too, finally let go, and just as you wished, his release coated the inside of your womb.

There was no closer moment than this, as you both came back down to Earth from your highs in the clouds. You felt it all as he went flaccid inside you. Running your fingertips across the curve of his lips, a blissed-out smile played on yours. “I love you so much. I can’t wait until I can spend every night with you, my sweet honey.”

“Me, neither,” Kihyun hummed. He gave you a bright, gentle smile and leaned down to plant hot kisses down your neck. You trembled at the touch, still so sensitive from your orgasm.

 

* * *

 

Soon enough, you were laying with him under the sheets, pressed close. The curves of your bodies melded together and merged into one. As he absentmindedly ran his hand through your hair and hummed lowly, a great many things danced through your thoughts. Then, one stuck; the more it prodded your brain, the more your stomach sank. You figured that this was as good a time as any to bring it up, though.

“My Prince?”

“Yes?”

You had started it, now it was time to follow through. So you took a deep breath and the plunge. “If we want to get married, you–you’ll need to go talk to the King and Queen, yes? We don’t want the priest to be the first to tell them that you’re planning on kneeling with me at the altar.”

Kihyun sighed, almost resignedly. “Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry I haven’t seen them yet. I just–still feel so angry. How could they ignore their own son?”

“It’s probably painful for them. I–I think that maybe they feel guilty.” Once, you had seen someone mention Prince Kihyun to King Yoo, and his face had dropped. That was how you had formed this idea in your head. Perhaps the King and Queen felt bad for not looking after their son like they should. It would definitely be a terrible thorn in their side. First, they weren’t able to stop his injury from happening, and then they couldn’t make him better, either. “Besides, they’re constantly busy right now. Especially with the air in the North getting thick and heavy with whispers of war. Baby, I’m not trying to push. But, I know that they’d be so proud. You’ve really come into your own. The whole kingdom is bound to see, and hail you as their future king.”

He kissed you, a grin creeping across his face. “Are you sure you’re not just saying that because you love me?”

“I would never, if you didn’t deserve it!” you chuckled and tried to push him away, but Kihyun’s arms and his blinding smile held you fast. “I might be your future queen, but I’m not your flatterer.”

“If you say so.” His eyes wandered to the book, still sitting there on the straw mattress. Reaching over you to pick it up, he then turned and placed it on his bedstand, behind him. “Is it okay if I snuff the candle, my love?”

“Yes. Of course.” He nodded and grabbed the candle boat, bringing it to his lips and blowing out the flame. “Goodnight, Prince Kihyun,” you hummed.

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

Your monthly blood flow came six days later, so that settled the pregnancy question. When you told him the news, he leaned over to give you a kiss, stroking your cheek with a thumb. “We’ll have to try again after we’re man and wife,” he said finally, to which you nodded. Of course, you felt relieved that you wouldn’t have to explain a few months down the road, but there was also an odd feeling of disappointment. Even until one year ago, you never thought that having children was in your future. You wouldn’t have time and energy to devote to that, anyway. It was crucial that you prepare for a strong leadership role first. Now that you had Kihyun, though, you suddenly wanted to bear him an heir.

Before you knew it, a few weeks had passed. Kihyun was still preparing himself mentally to go and confront his parents. He was making progress, though, and had a day set and a plan. His best outfit was up front in his closet, and he even had a speech prepared. That wasn’t the hard part, though. His sole struggle was finding the willpower to forgive them. They had disappeared when he needed them most, and robbed him of crucial emotional and mental support. You certainly understood his feelings, though to a much lesser degree. At least your mother and father had a viable reason for going a long time without seeing you.

You were sure that it would work out once he actually went to them, though. He was going to have a courtier announce him, and then walk in through the far doors, approach, and bow. It was a gesture fitting of his status as their son, but still grand as a future ruler. You decided that you wanted to be nearby to watch their reactions. Queen Yoo would cry, and go to hug him as soon as he had risen, but you weren’t quite sure about the King. He might shed a tear or two, as well.

But that was most definitely not how it happened.

 

* * *

 

“Your majesty!”

A breathless cry greeted Kihyun one dreary morning as he pulled on his clothes for the day. It was the moment’s warning before Wonho came bursting in, sweaty and panting, dirty tunic, blackened arms, and all. “Your majesty–please forgive me, but it–it’s (Y/N)–we might already be too late–”

The panic in his voice was enough for the prince to become alarmed. Yet he snapped into regal bearing, hurriedly finishing sliding on his tunic. “What is it, Hoseok?”

“Her mother is here. She’s been in conference with the King and Queen all morning, and they’re taking her home right now. I’m so sorry, Kihyun, I came as soon as I learned–”

It took a moment for it to sink in, but once it had, Kihyun rushed to get shoes on. Panic took over the prince. She had come for you–now? After all this time? Their war was over? He honestly thought they had forgotten, like Sir Jooheon’s parents did. In any case, one thing was clear in his mind: he had to see you before the carriage pulled away. It was absolutely crucial that he claim you before you were gone for good. Perhaps, then, your mother would let you stay.

Together, he and Hoseok raced down the stone corridors, to the front wing of Yoo Castle. In passing the throne room, it only took a quick look to determine that it was already empty. Kihyun dug his feet harder into the ground, willing himself to fly. You were probably leaving, seated in the cab of the horse-drawn carriage–

He slid around the edge of the door to find a small crowd gathered around the stone steps. Your mother and his were exchanging last words. Kihyun’s gaze instantly latched onto you, standing at their side, downcast. That was, until you heard him call your name. He sprinted past the last set of guards and out the front doors of the castle, dropping down the stairs two at a time.

"Kihyunie!” You lit up as you broke away from your mother’s side and flew to his arms. If he hadn’t been going so fast, your brash embrace and kiss would have brought both of you tumbling to the ground. His hands found yours and held them tightly. In any other circumstance, you definitely would have joked that he was going to break your bones.

Murmurs of confusion and awe broke out among the commoner onlookers. Hoseok, breathless on the top step, was smiling widely. Last, but not least, the royalty were staring. In particular, King and Queen Yoo.

“I thought I wouldn’t be able to see you before I went away forever.” Your voice cracked, and he wiped away a single tear that fell down your cheek.

“It’s alright, my love. It’s all going to work out, ok?” He hoped his words did as much good as it seemed. Stepping back, the Prince looked around regally, taking in new and old faces, before returning his gaze to your tear-filled, smiling face. His authority was enough to bring everyone to silence, and allow his voice to ring loud and clear. “I am Prince Yoo Kihyun, heir to the throne of Amberdin. Let it be known to all who may listen that this is my future wife and Queen, Princess (Y/FL/N) of Mindenhal. We have exchanged promises of faithfulness and betrothal.”

It was at this point that you gasped in pain. Kihyun glanced up and saw your mother at your shoulder, glaring and giving a severe, disapproving look. Her fingernails were digging into the soft skin of your collar. “Come, my darling, stop this nonsense,” she murmured darkly.

Kihyun saw the blood drain from your face, but you bravely turned to protest. Tearing away from her hand, one arm snaked around his hip. “No! Mother, Amberdin is my home now and my destiny is to be at Prince Kihyun’s side!”

“I love your daughter, your majesty.” He tried to settle the situation, too, with soft reason and reassurance. “She will never be for want or need of anything with me, I would swear on my honor and title.”

“The both of you don’t understand. I don’t care about love. You have a duty! You cannot marry him, silly girl! Now come along!” Before Kihyun could do anything, your own mother backhanded you. Her sharp nails left red welts on your cheek, and a few drops of blood dripped down onto your dress. Then she had a firm hold of your arm and was dragging you towards the carriage.

Shocked, the prince wondered if this was the same woman who you often spoke lovingly of. Seething with anger, he tried to claim you back, only to find himself grabbed roughly from behind by two guards. They seemed almost inhumanly strong. No matter how much he fought, the prince couldn’t pull himself from their grasp.

“Kihyunie! Kihyunie…” your sobs broke him. Despite your pleading and struggling, they made you get into the carriage. “Mother, please, let me stay–I love him so much–”

“Shut up!” Once again, the Queen’s hand made contact with your face. More blood fell down onto the freshly-pressed collar of your dress. you recoiled from the force and cried out in pain. Finally, she succeeded in seating you. Right before the door closed, you met Kihyun’s eyes and clasped at your neck. A bit of silver chain flashed in the light, and knowing what you were thinking, he nodded desperately.

_I will come for you, my love._

 

* * *

 

The driver pushed the horses full-tilt out of the city. You stared out the back window for quite a long time, until Yoo Castle was not visible anymore. After that point, you couldn’t do much of anything except cry. Hot tears coated your hands and dripped between your fingers. Everything was so sudden, and shock racked your body. You could still feel Kihyun’s warmth on your hands and lips. 

The wounds on your face still stung a great deal. More than the physical pain, though, was the mental pain. Your mother–your own mother–had forcibly pulled you away from your betrothed. Then she had made you bleed. And all for what? It was a thought as alien to you as what Mindenhal seemed now, in your mind’s eye. Your anger rose to the surface. For the first time in a long, long time, you let the heat of fury flash through you. You raised your head, locking onto the feminine gaze across the seat, and opened your mouth to scream at her–

You stopped dead at the sight that greeted you. No longer was your mother sitting there. Instead, a tall, slender gray-haired woman, probably in her sixties or seventies, smirked back at you. “W–Who are you?” You squeaked, eyes widening in shock and surprise. Making yourself as small as possible, you scrambled back, squeezing into the corner of the cab.

“So she notices.“ The woman gave an ugly laugh. She had a voice like gravel, and when she smiled, her yellow, jagged teeth were a monstrous, terrible sight. "I am Agatha. I’m sure you’ve heard of me before, pretty one.” She took a piece of fileboard out of her pocket and started to whittle down her fingernails into points. No wonder she had bloodied you with them.

“Agatha–the great witch?”

“Yes, yes, you are correct.”

Kihyun and Minhyuk’s conversation at the moon pool instantly came to mind. This woman had pulled apart families, and was causing havoc in the Northeast–your Northeast, you realized suddenly. Nothing had connected then, but now it all was too real. A great amount of questions swirled in your head. They all fought to fly out of your mouth, but you managed to keep yourself in check. With a determined clench of your jaw, you bit back any more emotion and asked only one thing. “Are you truly taking me back to Mindenhal?”

She frowned a little. “Yes, and no. Only for a short time. Then I shall escort you to Goldwraith, where you will marry Prince Polaris.”

“But Kihyun is my beloved and betrothed! I refuse to walk down the aisle for anyone but him. He’ll be coming for me.” Growing bold against her words, you met her force for force. Now you knew firsthand why Minhyuk was so determined to defeat her. She was truly a black-hearted, vile woman, in and out.

Agatha yawned, bored, and waved her hand. Promptly, a piece of cloth grew over your mouth, rendering you unable to speak. Tight leather binds grew on your wrists, too, pulling them painfully behind your back. “Your beloved and betrothed?” She scoffed. “I suppose this is true love you speak of? To that, I say: ha! You are fooling yourself. It’s time to wake up and move on, princess. Save yourself a lifetime of heartache and accept it now. You’ll never see him again.” Her gaze terrified you, and the malicious glint deep inside. “And trust me, he won’t come for you. He’s probably sitting in his room, crying his eyes out like the scared little baby he was when that horse took his ability to walk.”

 

* * *

 

As surely as the thought flashed through you that she was wrong, you were right. Yes, Kihyun felt scared, but he refused to cry. Instead, all he could do was clench his jaw as he paced the throne room, in front of his parents. He had been trying to get through to them for the past half hour, but all he was being met with was blank stares and dead eyes. Oh, they seemed coherent enough. They had asked many questions about how he had started to walk again, and he answered honestly. _Hard work, determination, and one very beautiful, very special princess. That’s why you must let me go to her._

Every time he asked or mentioned you, he heard a firm no. He would have taken that (of course, it was an ultimatum he would disregard). However, there was something fishy going on. There was a very clear lack of emotion in his normally-tender hearted mother and proud father. They could, and had said, ‘I care about you, and we think it’s wonderful that you are better,’ but it meant absolutely nothing in their straight lips and dark, empty pupils.

Kihyun, even in his anger, still loved his parents. That was why he was here, and even in rejection, kept pushing his agenda. He had to try to get through to them, as well as the other nobility, who were giving him the exact same reaction. The prince was quickly coming to see that it was hopeless, though.

“She never mentioned anything about you to us,” Queen Yoo was saying, glancing blankly at her husband. “Isn’t that odd, dear?”

“Not really. I mean, Kihyun probably asked her to keep silent.” The King’s gaze bore right through his son, but he wasn’t seeming to feel anything. “You have every right to be angry. We pretty much abandoned you, Kihyun, and for that I’m so sorry. I hope you will come to forgive us, in time.”

“Yeah–yeah.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, the prince sighed and worked his jaw. “I will try my utmost. Now,” he glanced around and found himself once again unnerved by the dead souls he saw staring back at him, “We all need time to–process this, so I believe it is best that I excuse myself. I shall join you at the supper table tonight, if you will have me.”

Brief, awkward silence reigned. It would be tense, but there was no emotion. Almost the moment that his parents nodded, Kihyun was out of there. He could only walk as hurriedly as he felt comfortable with toward the nearest door. 

A familiar voice called his name, and Hoseok fell into step next to him as the prince emerged out into the hall. “So, how many times did you as–” Kihyun didn’t even wait for the end of his question before turning to cold-clock the older boy in the face.

The sudden blow took Wonho completely by surprise. Holding his cheek, he staggered in shock, a little bit of blood dribbling down his chin. “What the–?” He cried out, angry but yet terrified. When he spit, some more red covered his hand. The glance he gave his friend was clearly confused. “What in the Lord’s holy name was that for!?”

The prince shook his hand out. From the look of the blood he had drawn, Wonho had probably only bitten his cheek or tongue. “Forgive me. I just had to make sure that I wasn’t the only normal one here. If it’s any comfort, punching you hurts.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Ok, now that I’m really sure–” With shifting eyes, Kihyun grabbed his best friend by the arm and pulled him into a secluded doorway. “There’s something odd going on around here. You’re not going to understand, at first. You should have been in the throne room with me and seen my parents. They can talk and think about things, but they’re completely devoid of feeling.”

For a minute, Hoseok searched his eyes. When the prince didn’t break his serious gaze, at long last he said, “Alright, I believe you. I guess I’ve seen other things just as strange today.”

Kihyun nudged them on, and they proceeded down the corridor, at a faster pace this time. “Honestly, Hoseok, it all has me on the brink of collapsing completely. I want to cry and scream, but I’m not letting myself because I love her and I need to keep my head on. Also, it would be very, very undignified.” 

“Do you have a theory about why this is all happening?”

“No, but if anyone knows what the hell is going on, it’s Minhyuk. This stuff is far too crazy to be anything but dark magic.”

“Right. Minhyuk…I haven’t seen him all day, come to think of it. Wouldn’t he have been the one to meet the Queen?”

“Of course. I’m not worried about him, he can take care of himself, but I haven’t, either.”

 

* * *

 

Making their way across the gardens, Kihyun thought that he saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Sticking out an arm, blocking the path of the boy next to him, he hissed a quiet ”Hoseok–" and glanced around. They might be defenseless (they were on their way to his room to get his sword) but he still had all his wits.

–But, suddenly, it became clear what he had seen, as both boys gave a sharp yelp. They each had a hand on their rear end, squeezing hard. Kihyun whipped around, nearly punching the living daylights out of whoever was there. Soon enough though he realized he was looking back at the very sorcerer they had just been talking about.

“Ah, firm,” Minhyuk chortled, grinning brightly. His face fell though when he saw the look that he was getting from his friends. “U–um, I’m sorry, it was the only way I could think of to know if you were–tainted–"

The prince pressed a palm to his forehead. So, the purpose of the butt grab had been the same as Kihyun punching Hoseok? “If we didn’t need you so bad right now, Sir Minhyuk, I’d knock you into next week.”

“I’m really sorry, ok? I just–yah, can’t talk about it here.”

Kihyun knew he wasn’t actually apologetic, but nodded curtly. “We’re headed to my room. Would that be ok?”

“Perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Once the prince had grabbed what he needed, the three boys sat down to talk. From one of the red reading armchairs, Minhyuk started. He had the most to tell, after all. “Alright, I’m going to say this right off: your majesty, brace yourself. I know how much you love the Princess, and this news is going to hurt.“ Kihyun nodded, ready to have it all laid upon him. It couldn’t be any more shocking than what had happened out the front doors. "If you still believe that terrible woman was really her mother, well drop it now. I knew from the moment I saw her that it wasn’t.”

“Well, who was it then?” Hoseok watched with wide eyes.

Minhyuk worked his jaw, suddenly angry. His reply came out of gritted teeth. “The Great Witch Agatha, in disguise.”

That explained a whole lot. Minhyuk had been right, it threw Kihyun for a bit of a loop. At least it comforted him to know it wasn’t really your mother who had hurt you. “What did she do while she was here at the Castle?”

“It seems she mainly came for the Princess. What’s strange is I know her to rob kingdoms as well, but in this instance, she didn’t let the princess pack as much as a trunk before they left. I think she was most scared of a reaction from the King and Queen. That’s why she suppressed the emotions of everyone in the throne room at the time she entered.”

“Including you?”

“No. See, Agatha has one weakness. She is a very powerful enchantress, but she is not perceptive about magic. Earlier<, when I met her, I cast a barrier spell on myself. Then in the throne room, I faked mindlessness. The old hag couldn’t tell the difference.”

Wonho asked the question both non-magical boys were thinking. “Why didn’t you challenge her?”

“Yah, that would have been committing suicide and a death sentence on you all!” Minhyuk sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, I am the Warlock Prince, but I am not near powerful enough to confront a witch who has millennia of experience on me. Even if she was the one who killed my family in front of my eyes and left me for dead. I am not stupid.”

“And she didn’t recognize you?”

“It seems not. As of now, I don’t think she has a clue as to the rage she’s invoked. Perhaps she saw a little with you, Kihyun, and now deals with it in the Princess. I am willing to bet everything I have that she has severely underestimated us.”

With that, the prince only had one question left on his mind. “So, then, why did she take Princess (Y/N)? What are her plans?”

“That is the one thing I don’t know.” The sorcerer wrung his hands. “But Hyunwoo does, and I know where to find him: asleep in my room. Agatha’s spell affected him, too, and I was unable to stop it. So I knocked him out as soon as we were alone. I was planning on restoring his emotion as soon as I was sure you were safe, my liege.”

“So you can lift the spell? Why didn’t you do it before?” Wonho’s eyebrows knit together. Kihyun understood his frustration perfectly. This was all so much to take in at once. If his mind hadn’t already been reeling before, it was now.

“Her magic is so powerful, it takes a lot out of me to even break one person’s curse.” Minhyuk protested. “And I ran out of Perseverance Potion last week…I’ll have to brew some more before we leave for Amberdin. That takes five days, and the spell will wear off by itself overnight.”

The room fell silent, as everyone retreated to their own thoughts. 

Finally Kihyun met the eyes of his friends. “We will revive and speak to Hyunwoo. Then, we must make haste. The time for the Clan to gather has come.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun gathers his friends, bringing the close-knit X Clan together for the first time. A solemn mood sits over everyone, especially as your absence is felt. Quickly, they come to realize that there is far more to this entire situation than the snatching of a Princess. The Great Witch Agatha’s tendrils are everywhere, past, present, and future, and they squeeze the life out of everything they touch. One thing is for certain–everyone is all in on a suicide mission to save you from her clutches.

> “…We will revive and speak to Hyunwoo. Then, we must make haste. The time for the Clan to gather has come.”

A flame of determination kindled in Kihyun’s breast at his own words. Hoseok and Minhyuk squared themselves, shrugging off their bent postures. It made a realization dawn on the prince’s conscience. No longer was this only about calling the Clan together. What was once a simple quest was changing, shifting meanings to become a common goal. Of course, the original purpose was still at the fore: a mission to retrieve you. Kihyun’s heart would not let him forget it. Wonho, true to his name, would stay close by, protecting his best friend through danger and strife. However, with Minhyuk, it was different. He didn’t need to save a princess or come along at all. Doing so would more likely than not put him in mortal danger. Now, though, it was clear that the Great Witch Agatha was pulling the strings. That made going to Mindenhal, where she more than likely was, a deeply personal campaign for the warlock. In fact, he may never get a better opportunity to confront her. That was something he’d wanted for years now.

It was out in the open. There was a face behind the lies and deceit. This was no longer a fight simply for love. Now it was for justice, between good and evil. Hopefully, the first stroke of retribution was to save Sir Hyunwoo from the witch’s dark spell.

They made their way down to Minhyuk’s room, and tense silence reigned. Hoseok was encouraging by presence alone; when either of his friends made eye contact, he nodded and smiled. The prince’s heart warmed the slightest bit more each time he saw that slight grin. To say that he was very glad for his best friend’s company and confidence was a vast understatement.

An eternity seemed to pass before they finally arrived. Here, Minhyuk paused to collect himself, taking long, slow breaths. Then, he turned to address his friends. “I’m going to break the curse as soon as I set foot inside. I’ll need one of you to catch me when I collapse–probably you, Hoseok.”

“Of course.” Wonho rolled up his sleeves and flexed his shoulders determinedly. “Lead the way.”

“Thank you. If you’re ready, we’ll go.” One last glance between them set things in motion. Minhyuk pulled a key out of his pocket, setting it in the lock and pushing the door open. The three young men stepped into the room, gaze traveling to the bed–

Only to find it empty. As the realization crashed in, there was a jolt of panic. Kihyun’s gaze darted around the small room until it settled on a familiar tall, brawny figure. Shownu stood at the window, hands behind his back, scanning the horizon but not seeming to enjoy the view. True, he could be expressionless, even in his normal state, but this was different. The princely guard stood so still that it took a trained eye to see how he adjusted his weight. Most striking, however, was that his eyes were dead and empty. A spear of pain struck Kihyun at seeing his friend afflicted with the same ill as his parents. Hyunwoo normally had a kind, flickering warmth in the brown pools of his irises.

It was immediately obvious that they needed a split-second change of plan. Minhyuk turned once more and spoke lowly, trying to be quiet and concise. “Hoseok, take Hyunwoo. My liege, if you wouldn’t mind helping me. Please.”

Both boys obeyed. As soon as Wonho had come to Shownu’s far side, the warlock’s mouth pressed into a line, and he stretched forth his hand. Four simple, unintelligible, but powerful words floated out from his mouth. The burning fire of his gaze became unbearable for a moment; then, he allowed his eyes to fall closed.

All at once, magic burst forth from nowhere and yet everywhere, sending shockwaves in its wake. It made straight for the oldest man in the room. A cocoon of invisible energy enveloped Hyunwoo; yet, as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. Had the guard’s body absorbed it? There was a moment of complete stillness. Then, much to the two non-magicians’ horror, Shownu gave a shuddering gasp, eyes rolling back in his head. His broad frame began to shake and convulse; black mist poured from his orifices, swirling in the air. Though this was good–it meant that Agatha’s unclean curse was coming out–the sight was perturbing nonetheless.

Sweat beaded on Minhyuk’s brow from the strain of having to maintain the spell. He would have collapsed if Kihyun hadn’t lent him physical support, wrapping an arm underneath his shoulders. As Hyunwoo started to weaken, too, knees buckling, Hoseok mimicked his prince. He strained with exertion but managed to kneel, seating the older safely on the stone floor.

Long seconds passed before the guard stirred again, relinquishing a breathy groan. Then the last of the black magic left his body, and he passed out. Kihyun drug Minhyuk over to the bed and set him down on the edge of the straw mattress. The warlock was close to losing consciousness but insisted quietly he would be fine. As he dropped his head on the prince’s shoulder, he began the process of pulling himself together.

They sat just like that for a long while, silence lingering as everyone waited to see if it was over. Kihyun couldn’t help but worry for his friends, but once again Wonho calmed him. The apprentice hovered over his hyung, making sure he didn’t fall over or stop breathing.

Finally, Hyunwoo’s eyes fluttered open and widened in surprise. “Whoa–what the–” He muttered, and with a burst of strength, pushed himself up from the floor. Panting hard, the guard turned to lean on the hollow of the window.

Minhyuk, too, summoned his strength and got up. Kihyun grabbed his arm in an attempt to make him stay, but to no avail. The warlock shot him a warning look and shook off the grip, then, with a determined effort, wobbled over to Shownu. “Hyunwoo-yah~” he sang and smiled slightly. “Talk to me.” Minhyuk’s hand drifted to his open and vulnerable rear end–went to squeeze it–

But he never got a chance. Shownu made the first move, leaning in and pressing his lips to Minhyuk’s in a brash but tender embrace. The warlock squeaked in surprise–and joy, reciprocating eagerly. His arm snuck around the older’s waist. They kissed for a long minute, noses rubbing.

Kihyun sat there, entranced and shocked, of course. He hadn’t quite seen this coming. Not that it didn’t make sense; that wasn’t the case at all. Minhyuk, for one, always looked at Hyunwoo so adoringly. Also, when he talked about how he hadn’t been able to spare Shownu from Agatha’s magic, care and worry were evident in his frustration.

“It’s nice to have you back,” Minhyuk chuckled as they parted. In return, Hyunwoo gave a big, bright smile, face glowing with admiration. By all accounts, he seemed to be his normal self again. One hand came up to cup Minhyuk’s cheek, thumb slowly rubbing the smooth, soft skin there.

After a beat, though, reality returned. Minhyuk’s eyes widened. He must have remembered whose company they were in. “Um–” he stepped away and pointed toward Kihyun with a shoulder, head tilting cutely.

“What's–! oh…” glancing up, Hyunwoo finally noticed the prince and Hoseok for the first time. He immediately dipped his head, stuttering an apology. Beet red blush crept across his face. “Y–your highness! F–forgive us–forgive me. Minhyuk and I are, uh–”

“Together?” Kihyun chuckled at his friend’s embarrassment. He glanced across at Wonho and melted at the huge grin on his face. “You don’t have to apologize to me for something like love, Sir Hyunwoo.”

The couple’s gazes met once more, looks full of tenderness and gentleness. Tears sprung to their eyes as they realized that Kihyun had just given his approval. In a natural, magical moment, they found each other’s hands, and squeezed. The warlock was the first to find the strength to answer, and his voice threatened to crack. “My liege. I don’t know what to say. Wow. That means so much more to us than you know.”

“Thank you, Kihyun.“ Shownu couldn’t seem to stop himself from lifting a palm to cup his boyfriend’s cheek. "Minhyukie, oh, God, this means no more having to hide.” The warlock smiled and nodded eagerly, and they captured each other’s lips again.

Kihyun dropped his gaze to give them a few fleeting moments of privacy. He knew what they were feeling: being in love was wonderful and blissful. Yet, he could also only imagine their worries. For same-sex couples, it was hard coming out to others, even friends. Stigma was strong against such relationships. The prince rejected the traditional mindset, however. It was impossible to control something as sensitive and beautiful as human emotion. Who would he be to tell them who they could and could not fall for? That power was off-limits. Besides, then he would be the same as that cruel witch.

It was Hyunwoo’s voice that snapped the prince out of his thoughts again. “God, I hate curses. What happened while I was out? Is (Y/N) ok…?”

"We don’t know, jagi,” Minhyuk replied, rubbing his side. “Agatha has her, and they’re heading back to Mindenhal as we speak. Kihyun tried to stop them, but she took the princess by force.”

“That’s not surprising.” The oldest’s voice turned dark. “Agatha always gets what she wants, one way or another.” His gaze flickered to Kihyun, still sitting quietly on the edge of Minhyuk’s bed. “No doubt, you are already planning your revenge.”

Thoughts of you made a flame of determination burn within the prince’s heart. “Yes.” Of course, he would follow you to the pits of hell if need be, to have you in his arms again.

“I understand completely. I’d do the same for Minhyuk.“ Kihyun knew it was true. The thought of Hyunwoo in a righteous rage made him terrified. "Understand, though, that you have some hurdles to overcome. The witch suppressed your mother and father’s emotions, but even if she hadn’t, they would probably still refuse to let you go. It’s perilous and risky with an army, and suicide alone. Agatha is powerful, the strongest magic user in the world. Once they come out of their trance, they will be able to fear her, and fear what might happen to you, chasing after her.”

Mulling this over in his head, Kihyun frowned in thought. As always, his hyung was right. Yet, these concerns did not change anything. “Then we will have to defy them and make this the Clan’s first secret mission. Those who are present have already given their word. Are you in as well, Hyunwoo?”

The prince expected the easygoing, thoughtful guard to take a moment. He never made a decision without careful consideration of any and all consequences. However, now, he already had, or this situation was special because there was no hesitation, no second of pause. Shownu looked straight into Kihyun’s eyes and nodded. Minhyuk brightened, smile growing wide and radiant, and Hyunwoo squeezed him affectionately. "I remember what Agatha said to us in the throne room. She wasn’t very specific, but I’m sure it’s enough to get us started. We should gather the Clan, and decide what to do from there.”

“Yes, I believe that is the best course of action, as well.” Kihyun stood and gave a curt nod. “We need our three youngest.”

“I’ll take Hoseok and Hyunwoo, and find Hyungwon and Changkyun. I believe I know where they are,” Minhyuk piped up. A sly grin spread across his face. “It often holds true that where one is, the other will be.”

“As you wish. I can go alone and bring Jooheon.” What the wizard was referring to wasn’t quite clear, but Kihyun pushed his confusion down for the moment. It was important that he focus on the matter at hand. “Let us meet again at the moon pool.”

There were three murmurs of agreement, and they set off.

 

* * *

 

After he and his friends parted ways, Kihyun paused. His brain was working hard and fast; it took a minute or two of deep breaths to calm it. Then he set to work making decisions. The first, of course, was the route he would take to get to Sir Lee Jooheon. The prince realized straight away that he wouldn’t have to use secret ways anymore. Everyone knew that he could walk again; it would be okay for him to wander the majority of the castle. In the end, though, he still decided on a roundabout route. It took him through the gardens, past the kitchens, and finally close to the throne room before he arrived at the palace library. The scribe was probably–well, actually definitely–hidden away there, among the shelves of bound books and loose manuscripts.

Thoughts of the dimpled boy brought a smile to Kihyun’s face. The two of them had been friends for a long time. He still cherished the day they met. It was an afternoon clear in his memory, perhaps because it occurred soon after the first crippling bout of pneumonia. Jooheon had always been an adventurous soul, and that, indeed, was why they had met. Also, it marked the first use of the secret passageway behind the bookcase. Kihyun plainly remembered how the shelves had moved aside. He had watched in terror, believing that he was about to come face-to-face with kidnappers or a scary monster. However, it was only a dirty and slightly pudgy boy who peeked in. He had narrow, but curious and bright, brown eyes and a cute cupid’s bow. The two stared at each other for a few moments. Then, finally, Kihyun swallowed and worked up the nerve to say a shy hello, introducing himself. The newcomer seemed to relax at that.  _I’m Jooheon,_  he said with a grin and hopped up on the foot of the bed.

After that, they warmed to each other and struck up a lively conversation, mostly driven by Jooheon’s rapid-fire questions. How old was he? Why had they never met, being so close in age? What did he do, stuck in bed? Kihyun did his best to answer, and soon, the sun was high in the sky. As he left, Jooheon promised to come back and see him again. He’d keep his word faithfully for many years afterward, and thus, the two of them became close.

Through their friendship, Jooheon also discovered his love for the written arts. Once, he groaned to Kihyun about how ‘reading is boring’. Determined to combat that, the older began giving book recommendations. Most of them came from his personal collection. He expected Jooheon to blow it off, but the dimpled boy defied Kihyun’s expectations. About one week after every new work went out, he would reappear at the secret passageway, clutching it to his chest. Also, his visits to the library now involved checking out books instead of defacing them. On occasion, Jooheon brought one he especially liked to the dark floor of the North Wing. The two formed their own mini reading club. Later, Jooheon also admitted that he had fallen in love with writing and reciting poetry. Unfortunately, he was a little nervous and unsure. Kihyun managed to coax him into bringing and reading some of his work and gave him pointers on oration. It was worth it when word spread that the King and Queen were asking Jooheon to share at supper every evening.

Kihyun only had to step into the library, and there Jooheon was. Book in hand, he was descending one of the tall ladders. The scribe-prince almost immediately noticed the older’s presence but did not hurry. Still, only seconds passed before he was stable on the floor. “My liege,” he murmured and bowed, casting his gaze at the prince’s feet. “What can I do for you?” Turning, Jooheon made his way to a desk in the corner. There, he set the manuscript down and flipped it open. A cloud of visible dust rose in the candlelight.

“Surely, you’ve heard about the events that took place this morning…?”

“I have.” Jooheon didn’t look away from the book yet, turning pages and scanning for something. “The whole kingdom knows by now. The princess’s mother came to take her away, and you announced your engagement on the palace steps.”

“I only wish that was her mother.”

Now the scribe twisted and held Kihyun’s gaze for a time, before relaxing and turning back to his work. “Yes. Mothers do not draw blood from their own daughters. Besides, I remember the royalty of Mindenhal well. They were always kind and understanding. I cannot see them refusing the earnest pleas of their only child. If it was truly the Queen who had come, despite (Y/N)’s duty, she would still be with you.”

“Then, you understand. Minhyuk has told us that, indeed, it wasn’t her at all, but the Great Witch Agatha.“ The older prince cleared his throat. He spoke his next sentence with as much determination as he felt in his heart. "I am going after them and bringing the X-Clan together to do so. It would be an honor if you joined us.”

“Even though I have no connection to the quest? Why would I put myself in mortal danger?”

“Because I know you still love me.”

All movement, even breathing, seemed to stop, and a feeling of terror seized Kihyun. All it took was a split second; his brain froze, and somehow, the last thing he should have said came out. Maybe, in another life, this rift wouldn’t exist between them. Things might be different…

See, the second year after Kihyun met you, something changed between the two princes. It mystified the older at first, perplexing him to no end. Whenever you came up in conversation, Jooheon’s jaw would tighten. That meant he was struggling to conceal raw anger; the heir of Amberdin knew his friend too well. Kihyun had always talked about you fondly, though, and in the past, the younger smiled about it. That was the part that was unsettling. As the moons passed, the tension between them only built, until it was at an unbearable level. After much thought and nail-biting, the older came to a conclusion. Was this because Jooheon was in love with you? Kihyun’s feelings had surfaced long before. Almost from the beginning, he knew he was smitten, and wanted no one else to be his queen. If the younger saw you in the same light, it was probably tearing his heart apart.

Then, one day, Kihyun spotted Jooheon watching him and you on one of your garden outings. At first, he didn’t think much of it. However, then it happened again, and again, and again–five more times. It was the last push, and the heir of Amberdin decided he’d had enough. The next time Jooheon appeared at his bedside, questions began to flow. The conversation started like any other: calm and level despite the obvious tension. Somehow, though, things escalated. They had never clashed like this before, and both quickly found out how painful it was. Hurtful words flew without shame or filter. In the end, it came to Kihyun admitting he knew that Jooheon was spying and confronting him about it. “So you’re that desperate now? You want her to yourself, so you’re poking your nose into our friendship, trying to find my weak point, and sabotaging us? That’s it, huh?”

Jooheon’s eyebrows scrunched together, his mouth pressed into a line. “No! Stop making assumptions. You’re not even close to the truth!”

“If you love someone, just tell them, Jooheon! How difficult can it be?”

Hot breath was all the warning Kihyun got before soft lips were on his own. They were slow and languid, but also desperate and passionate. The pads of Jooheon’s fingers gently brushed the older’s cheek, treating it like the finest china. Kihyun froze, too surprised to pull away or reciprocate. Then, it came crashing in. He had been wrong; he had it backward all along. It wasn’t you Jooheon admired from afar.

After a long few seconds, the Talkaskinian pulled away, face crimson red. Kihyun had never seen him look so broken, tired and defeated. His defensive attitude and the flame in his eyes was gone. “So difficult, Kihyun-ah. You have no idea.” His murmur was barely audible, but when he spoke again, his voice was stronger. “I’ve loved you since I knew what it was. I know, somehow, that our destinies are not intertwined beyond those of brothers in spirit, but I still long for you so much. Jealousy seethes under my skin. I can’t keep it to myself anymore.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed in conclusion.

Silence engulfed the room. That was, until Kihyun started hesitantly, “Jooheon, I…respect your feelings, but I can’t say that I return them.”

“I know, hyung. Your heart lies with (Y/N). I can tell by the way you look at her.”

All the older prince could do was nod sadly at that, and he reached out to cover his friend’s hand. He couldn’t imagine the pain of knowing the one you loved had devoted themselves to someone else. “I know that you will find your destiny, and it will be more than you ever dreamed. I pray it becomes clear to you soon, God willing.”

The dimpled boy shifted, uncomfortable, clearing his throat and glancing down. Still, he did not pull away from Kihyun’s touch. “I–I think it would be best if I let you go for a while.” Jooheon must have instantly sensed the tension this created in the older’s body. He hurried on, “Not forever. If you need me, say the word, and I’ll be here. But I can’t keep visiting without my pain welling up afresh. I’m afraid I’ll become a scorned lover, embody the archetype common to so many tales of ruin and despair.”

Kihyun sighed. “If that’s what you need, Jooheonie, I will respect your wishes.”

After that fateful day, the two didn’t meet again for a while. Only when the older prince could walk once more did he take things into his own hands. They’d patched up their relationship and restored some sense of normalcy.  After all, Kihyun still trusted Jooheon with all he had.

Here and now, but still in the library, quiet reigned. It was possible to hear a feather drop. “Kihyun-ah, I thought we agreed to keep the past in the past.”

“Y–yes. I know. I’m sorry. Forgive me.”

Then, and warm fingers tipped Kihyun’s chin up. Suddenly, they were only inches apart, and it made the older gasp. He swore he would burn up from the intensity in the Talkaskinian’s stare. “Of course. However…” Jooheon paused, uncertain. “You aren’t wrong.”  With that, he stepped back. “Allow me to grab my sword, and I will follow you to where we’re meeting.”

 

* * *

 

The moon pool was truly a mystical place. Life-giving energies fed it, even before Kihyun chose the site for the Clan rites. From that time on, the aura only became stronger. It was in the little blue flowers. Thousands of them sprung up between blades of grass, blanketing the ground. Before long, they were crawling up the trunks of the trees, too. Blooms hung from the branches, forming a stunning blue canopy. Kihyun and Jooheon had to cross this barrier of tiny, hanging flowers before emerging into the small clearing next to the silver water.

Minhyuk’s magic amplified the already-powerful energies swirling in the air here. He had pulled up seven pieces of earth for the members to sit on, arranged in a circle. Normally, that might take a lot of effort and strain, but the warlock didn’t seem drained. Actually, quite the opposite. He was glowing, all the while eagerly discussing his intentions to take and dry a few of the flowers. They might strengthen his perseverance draught.

Kihyun noted right away that he and Jooheon were the last to arrive. Everyone turned their heads at their approach, but the meeting didn’t convene quite yet. Jooheon had made it clear earlier that he had something to say to Changkyun first. He immediately made his way over to the youngest prince. The two of them had become good friends over the years, being close to the same age. They also shared a common love for literature and poetry.

While the two youngest got settled, Kihyun meandered to the edge of the pond. Eight white lilies grew on its surface, vibrant and healthy. Today, though, one was a sad sight. Its petals drooped, and a red tinge was sneaking in around the edges. The prince realized what it represented, and his heart sank. Reaching out, he plucked the dainty bloom from the water. His hand trembled, but he gently stroked it whilst holding it close to his lips.

_I found a place where the river runs clear, and the stag, he drinks without fear, without fear._

_I found a place where the fish jump and play, the leaves and the trees and the rocks beckon, stay._

_If you come with me, my love, I can show you the river, and the deer, the fish, the rocks, the trees; stay close, I’ll whisper my love on the afternoon breeze._

The flower responded, growing white once more and perking up, regaining its pristine form. A fond smile grew on Kihyun’s face. He’d always loved the song as much as you had, but had no idea it was a shared passion until that day in the garden. You’d begun playing it and broke down in the last verse, your usually-strong voice giving way to choked sobs. Using strength he didn’t know he had, Kihyun went to your side and comforted you the only way he knew how–by drawing you close. He’d always taken careful note of how his voice in your ear made you relax.

_Kiss my cheek, hold my hand, tell me you’re mine alone; you’re beautiful, I’m proud to call you my own._

_Whisper to me, whisper your dreams, your hopes, your fears, your desire; of your voice, I’ll ne'er, ne'er tire._

_If you come with me, my love, I can show you the river, and the deer, the fish, the rocks, the trees; stay close, I’ll whisper my love on the afternoon breeze._

Giving the flower one last kiss, he knelt and placed it back where it had come from. Ripples spread across the surface of the pond as roots claimed it again. Then the flow of water shifted. The petite bloom opened fully and made its way to another solitary flower. Their petals layered together, and inexplicably, it was almost as if a hand lay nestled in Kihyun’s own.

_This is our place, our river, our rocks, our trees; we can stay as long as we wish, and never, never leave._

_Here in my arms, what is there to be scared of? Tomorrow cannot touch us, cannot break us, cannot fade our love._

_If you come with me, I can show you the river, and the deer, the fish, the rocks, the trees; stay close, I’ll whisper my love on the afternoon breeze._

Tears filled the prince’s eyes. Though you were miles away, you hadn’t entirely left. You lingered here in spirit and in heart, kept rooted by the Clan’s powerful magic and your love for a lonely, crippled boy you found by chance.

The prince wandered to his place in the circle, and the other six fell quiet at last. Kihyun glanced around and gave a murmured “thank you.”

“Our pleasure,” Jooheon said, smiling slightly. “We are a Clan, after all, and you are in a way our leader.”

“Alas, I don’t quite feel comfortable with that title yet, but I do not doubt you.” Kihyun gave a sigh and a chuckle. Him? A leader? That was a hilarious idea; it didn’t sit right. That was an honor better bestowed on Hyunwoo.

While he was thinking of the oldest prince, Kihyun turned and gestured to him. “In any case, we are here to listen. What happened this morning in the throne room? You have our undivided attention.”

The guard glanced down for a moment, thinking through how to begin. “None of us were expecting the Queen of Mindenhal–or who we believed to be her–early this morning. She told us that she was to take the princess home. Mindenhal intends to form a military alliance with Goldwraith by marrying her to a prince.”

Instantly, Hyungwon’s big brown eyes widened in realization. “That’s your kingdom.”

“Yes.”

“Also, your family. That is unless someone else is ruling now.” Both ideas were grave, but Minhyuk was right.

“Quite possibly,” Hyunwoo admitted. “From what I have heard about my father and mother, they would not work with someone like Agatha. I could be wrong, but it has also crossed my mind that something, or someone, has overthrown order. It is my duty, as the true heir to the throne, to make sure things are set right.” Kihyun did not expect it, but after that, Shownu turned to him. “Also, it is my duty to the Clan, and to you, make sure the union doesn’t happen.”

This declaration touched Kihyun deeply. A sudden weight settled on his chest. “I owe you everything, Hyunwoo.”

“No. The honor is ours, your Highness,” the guard replied, quietly. “We are each still loyal to you, no matter our reasons for being here.”

"I am grateful.” For a second time, Kihyun found himself close to tears. He glanced around at his friends and compatriots. “Then…does this mean that you will join me on this quest? I would like the Clan to be together, but if you do not wish to brave the dangers and trials, I cannot make you go. Let our hearts be known, then.”

It was no surprise when Hoseok was the first to reply. From his place at the prince’s right side, he reached over and set a hand on Kihyun’s thigh. There was a striking ferocity in the older boy’s brown eyes. “Once, I made you a promise. I have not forgotten it, nor intend to break it. If you wanted to go into the depths of hell, I would follow you without a second thought.”

In the moment, Kihyun could only nod and smile. He covered Hoseok’s hand with his own, lacing their fingers together.

"Hyunwoo and I have already said that we’re with you, too,” Minhyuk called cheerily. “Agatha is gonna get a taste of the wrath she’s brought upon herself.” A jolt of excitement and determination went around the circle at that.

Jooheon was next. “Of course, I want you to be happy, and you mean so much to me; so I am going. But, Kihyun hyung, also…I have prayed about what you said to me the day we argued…and I confessed my feelings.” A few pairs of eyes widened at his words, but no one interrupted or spoke up. “Then, you came today, and I knew that this wasn’t only for you, but me as well.”

Kihyun grinned. “You are chasing your destiny, then.”

“Yes. My kingdom needs me, as Hyunwoo’s needs his. I can feel it in my heart. It’s been too long since I’ve been home.” He set a hand on his breast and bowed his head. “I must return to Talkaskin.”

The faces of the others in the circle glowed with pride. Jooheonie was well-loved, though he could be stubborn. This declaration was a step forward for him. It meant, in more ways than one, that he was moving on, preparing to leave his comfort zone. Jooheon was ready to rule; he exemplified the leadership skills and attributes of a king. Kihyun would trust the younger man with his life.

Now the only ones who hadn’t spoken were Changkyun and Hyungwon; the focus shifted to them. However, those that took a look at the youngest’s place found it empty. At some point, he had moved over, and the two were now sharing a seat. Changkyun had one of his arms wrapped around the tallest prince’s waist. His other hand tangled itself lazily in long fingers. They talked in low whispers, leaning in close to hear. A dark cloud hung over Hyungwon, something that sat heavy on his shoulders to the point that it bent his posture.

Unfortunately, the younger’s encouragement wasn’t quite enough to convince Hyungwon to open up yet. Though, at least, it must have lifted his spirits at least a little. He gave a small, soft smile to his dongsaeng, and gestured as if to say that he should go first. Changkyun did so, popping his head up to speak.

“I’m always up for new adventures. Missing an opportunity like this would be sacrilege.” His smile was contagious, though clearly, he was also heavy-eyed with worry.

A chuckle left Kihyun’s lips. The youngest’s honesty, steadiness, and playful nature were always refreshing. That was why the maknae was close to his heart. “We would be incomplete without you, Kkung.”

After that, it was down to Hyungwon. For a little while, it seemed that he wouldn’t be able to say anything at all. Then, at last, he took a long, deep breath and brushed the hair out of his face. “One thing bothers me.” His gaze latched onto Kihyun, and suddenly, it was impossible to look away from him. “There’s something important I need to say that I’ve never told anyone. It’s scared me for so long, but in coming in contact with dark magic again, I realized…perhaps my silence was for the best. It–it regards the moments leading up to when I jumped into the corral to save you.” Though his voice cracked, and he faltered, Hyungwon didn’t let that stop him. Clenching his jaw determinedly, he lifted his head. “I was only six, of course, but I remember every detail. We weren’t alone. There was a woman, too. She was standing nearby, wearing a heavy, dark cloak. I saw that you were in trouble, ran as fast as I could for the fence, and ended up bumping into her. I thought she was simply an old crone…but her hood fell off, revealing her to be a witch. She tried to stop me, but I slipped away. I felt dread at the sight of her, so terrible that I can’t describe it. Today, she cast her spell on the court. I was far away, but somehow, I knew…it was her. She had returned.”

Wait, what? The Great Witch was there during the horse’s rampage? Kihyun reeled in confusion. How was that possible? True, no one had known where she was then, but if she had as much as set foot in Amberdin, surely someone would have noticed. It would have been a big deal. Besides, why would she have chosen to be in the stableyard that day?

“What’s scarier, though, is that she was causing everything.” Hyungwon swallowed hard. “I’m convinced that Agatha meant to kill you that day, Kihyun. If I hadn’t broken her concentration, you’d be dead. The horse’s mood shifted almost instantly when I did. He continued to attack out of fear and confusion, and I was able to stroke him down.”

All this left Kihyun stunned speechless. If what Hyungwon said was true–not that he doubted it–then Agatha had tried to ruin his life twice now. It probably wasn’t personal, though. Her grubby fingers were always stuck in places they didn’t belong. She divided kingdom against kingdom, friend against friend, and legion against legion. Not only that, she was a murderer, and anyone she felt posed a challenge to her power met a quick end. It was hard to say at this point what her play was going to be, and how far the consequences would reach. Only a piece of her prerogative was clear, but at least one thing was for sure right now: her intentions were evil. No doubt, whoever was ruling Goldwraith and Mindenhal were under her control. Perhaps she was impersonating royalty more often than on foreign visits. What did this mean for the future of the kingdoms? For the future of the continent? Someone needed to stop her before it was too late.

Hyungwon’s eyes filled with fresh tears. Eventually, though, aided by more of Changkyun’s gentle attention, he licked his lips and spoke again. “This is why I, too, have chosen to accompany you.” He moved to fix his posture, and suddenly the prince could be a king. “I would do anything to take revenge on the witch who hurt my friends.”

“Thank you, Hyungwon-ah,” Kihyun replied quietly. “I understand why you would hesitate to tell…a glimpse of the true Agatha would scar any young mind.”

The tall prince gave a small nod of finality. Then, quiet engulfed the clearing. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for something yet unknown.

It was Kihyun who broke the trance. “I… can’t properly express how grateful I am. You have always been my closest, most trusted companions. I chose you as members of the Clan because it was clear even before that our destinies intertwined. Whether, ultimately, that be as brothers, allies, or lovers, we may not know now, but I will stay with you until the end.

“If any man here doubts that I would fight for you as I would fight for (Y/N), and die for you as I would die for her, let him speak now.” Silence reigned again as his words floated away. However, it was different than before. Not a single one of them had questions of loyalty in his heart. They had relied on each other for so long that it was natural and instinctive by now. Each member had his own thoughts, plans, and hopes, yet all were on the same page, a single, like-minded unit.

Even putting magic aside, the X-Clan was strong. While they were together, Agatha didn’t stand a chance.

 

* * *

 

Before going their separate ways, they agreed to leave as soon as possible. Everyone around the circle was eager to get going. Nothing would have stopped them from leaving right then, even, except that Minhyuk asked for time to whip up a few batches of potions. That would take him about five days, give or take. Of course, they granted it. Everyone understood how difficult spells were, especially for a sorcerer who hadn’t hit the prime of his life yet. And so, they had time to kill before it was off to Mindenhal.

Sitting at the supper table again was different than Kihyun imagined, but no less awkward. Honestly, he dreaded this, but couldn’t go back now on the promise he made his parents. So, as the sun sank low in the sky, the prince prepared to go to supper. He even decided to change into the outfit intended for his big reveal. The smooth, lush fabric reminded him of you, so his heart hurt a little, but he made himself wear it nonetheless. An odd mix of awe, curiosity, and emotionless staring greeted him when he made his appearance. There was a place saved at his father’s right hand, and he took it after giving a long, low bow.

King and Queen Yoo remained silent for the most part unless spoken to. Others were eager for answers, however. Kihyun remained stuck in perpetual conversation. Everyone wanted to know what he did during his sickness, how he met you and the romance that came about from it, and how he’d gained back his strength. No doubt, many of the stories would get blown out of proportion as they were retold. That was just how it was.

The prince returned to his chambers later that night exhausted and still very hungry. He’d talked so much that he didn’t get a chance to touch his food. Thankfully, he’d been able to sneak a plate out without getting caught. So, now, he sat at his desk, taking a bite or two between penning sentences in his carefully-kept journal. The candle that lit his workspace slowly grew shorter. Today’s entry was already extra-long, taking up far more room than the usual one page. So much had happened; Kihyun was still having trouble processing it all. Thoughts raced through his head, and he struggled to get them down.

Yet, time and again, he kept drifting back to how an almost unbearable vice grip was squeezing his heart. He missed you so much, and it hadn’t been a day yet. Really, all he wanted was to hear your voice call his name, and look up to you standing there in the doorway. He could see that perfect, pale blue gown on you, the fabric clinging so wonderfully to your hips. Your eyes would be full of love and adoration, and your lips, begging for a kiss. Though the two of you weren’t joined in holy matrimony yet, you were his Queen, and nothing could change that.

A light knocking startled Kihyun out of his thoughts, making him jump a little. He wasn’t expecting anyone; not very many would be up and around at this hour anyway. The moon’s position revealed that it was extremely early in the morning. Turning in his chair, the prince called for whoever it was to come in. He braced himself, muscles on edge, ready to react in case this was an attempt on his life.

His fear turned out to be baseless; it was his mother who pushed the door open slowly. Dressed in her nightgown, she seemed pale as a ghost, and the dark circles under her eyes were severe. Kihyun scrambled to his feet, taking a couple steps forward before hitting an invisible brick wall. His mouth hung open a little, lips parted, but his throat allowed no words through. A part of him wanted to go to her, but another held him back.

Queen Yoo was only able to make it a few feet beyond the threshold before she fell apart. The tears pooling in her eyes flowed freely down her face, and she dropped to her knees as she gazed at him. Heart-wrenching sobs rang through the room. In the end, that was what broke Kihyun’s trance. He got down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her up against him. “Oh, mama…mama, it’s okay, I’m here.” He stroked her face, wiping a lock of hair out of her eyes. “It’s me, Kihyun.”

“Kihyun,” she managed to repeat, choked up, but also relieved and full of joy, all at once. “I–I can’t b-believe it… my son. Where have the years gone? When did you get to be so handsome and grown-up…?”

The prince didn’t say anything else, just let her recover. She couldn’t seem to stop crying as she took a better look at him. Her palms pressed against his cheeks, then wandered down his body, carefully touching the muscles in his arms, chest, abdomen, sides, and, at last, legs. “You look so much like your father…”

“I know.”

A sudden smile broke out on her face, highlighting her tear tracks in the low light. “You sound like him, too. He was stubborn, picky about some things, yet filled with vigor and passion. I couldn’t believe that I was to marry such a powerful man. Now, his son follows in his footsteps.”

“Mmhm?”

“There was never any doubt in my mind that you would grow to be like him.” Sighing anew, the Queen tightened her hold around his waist. “This is so wonderful, but it also hurts. I can’t begin to imagine how much pain and loneliness we caused you. Your father and I…we are so very sorry. We understand if you can’t find it in yourself to forgive us, but please, let us try to make amends for our utter neglect.”

Kihyun pulled his mother in closer. “I can’t lie. It will be hard, but yes, I will. For you.”

She laid her head on his chest, body relaxing in relief. “Thank you. Oh, my little Kihyunnie, I feel so guilty. Your best years are gone; I wish I could have been with you through your boyhood.”

“You could have visited every few days. I would have been happy with that.”

Tears began to roll down the Queen’s cheeks again. “I know, I know.” She hesitated for a moment, sucking in a breath. “This probably won’t matter to you…you might not even believe me. I’ve been trying so hard, but I still can’t explain exactly why I never came to you. In the back of my mind, you were always there, never forgotten. But whenever I tried to bring it to the forefront, something was barring me from it. I just couldn’t think… my brain turned to mush and my vision grew hazy.”

Hyungwon’s words rang in Kihyun’s mind, and suddenly, everything changed. No doubt about it, this, too, had been Agatha’s doing. The Great Witch probably erased Amberdin’s memories after the attempt on his life, which was why many forgot about him. Maybe it was an attempt to cover her tracks. Someone might have recognized her, and she wanted it to be like she was never there in the first place. She might have tampered with the King and Queen specifically, too. This made Kihyun all the more aware that he owed his life to those he had befriended over the years. “Still, that is no excuse. It is all on me, and your father.” The prince bit his tongue; he had a feeling that trying to convince her now would be futile.

Then, her countenance shifted. Moving backwards a little, she held out her hand. Kihyun understood what it meant right away, and climbed to his feet, helping her up in the process. With his palm in her grasp, she laced their fingers together. “Speaking of, we still stand by our earlier decision. We understand that you love Princess (Y/N), but you are not allowed to leave Amberdin to go after her.”

Kihyun had expected this conversation. Though this was a little sooner than he had anticipated, it didn’t matter; his reply was ready nonetheless. “Mother, if you were in the same predicament as she is now, would you not want the one you love to rescue you?”

“There is a difference between a chivalrous deed and a stupid one. Your father would not make such a rash decision. He would prepare thoroughly first, considering all possible outcomes and situations. He’d also consult some powerful friends and gather an army around him. Agatha is strong. That is why we’re not going to let you out of our sights if we can help it.” The corner of the Queen’s mouth tipped up, tinged with a hint of mischief. Kihyun’s eyes widened as she reached into the bodice of her nightgown. From there, she drew out a small, parchment scroll, closed with an unmarked piece of wax. Leaning forward to give him a kiss on the forehead, she pressed it into his hand. “Your father and I are being served private breakfast this morning, when the sun’s full orb leaves the horizon. It would be an honor if you would join us.”

“Of course.” Kihyun smiled and bowed low. “Count on me.”

Only as she pulled the door closed behind her did he carefully peel the seal away and read her message.

> _The guard on the outer wall of the castle changes at the cusp of the new morning, sharp. If there is any time for a man and his loyal companions to slip away unnoticed, it is then._

 

* * *

 

It had been two, almost three sunsets since Minhyuk disappeared. Most might not think much of it, or blow it off since no one else seemed to notice. However, for one person, the absence was unbearable. Every passing hour apart from the slender warlock ate at Son Hyunwoo’s heart. Without contact, it was hard to keep himself going. Since the two of them had gotten together, the guard had come to depend on these small things.

Usually, Hyunwoo wouldn’t let himself get so down. This time, though, his boyfriend wasn’t just on another potion-making spree. Three-day absences happened all the time during those, and Hyunwoo always felt free to duck in. No, it was for a cause, a purpose that made a fire burn in Minhyuk’s soul. The Clan’s first quest was upon them. Talk of leaving fired the warlock up, and also made him hellbent and determined. It wasn’t a good idea to interrupt him in this state.

At least, Minhyuk had one less thing to worry about, as compared to before: work. His protégé, Sir Seungkwan, was now able to take over the mediator position fully. Hyunwoo couldn’t be more thankful for that. It was a big boost for Minhyuk’s mental health, and boy, did he need one. Shownu’s guard duties were simple: carry a spear, stay close to His Majesty, and look tough. Minhyuk, in stark contrast, ran around willy-nilly. He always gave his utmost, physically and mentally, for his position. True, that was how he liked it (he often expressed that he couldn’t be happy standing still), but cruel, cruel life seldom gave him a break. After long periods of no sleep, rest, or time to think, the warlock could be extremely irritable. In the past, this had driven him to snap at those he loved the most, Hyunwoo included. It hurt sometimes, but the guard was always willing to chance that for a moment with his beloved.

Also, there were other risks that came with distracting a wizard at work. Being magically inclined wasn’t all fun and games like it was often cracked up to be. Spells were easy enough, but potions could be an entirely different story. It was a lot of keeping rigorous logs, sticking to exact recipes, and always having a shield charm ready to go. Timing was of the utmost importance, even in the relatively simple act of adding ingredients. If one small thing went wrong, there could be disastrous consequences. No second came or went without watching and waiting and tending to the mixture. It was dangerous in many ways, and Hyunwoo knew this. He often worried, perhaps a little too much. Losing his boyfriend was an idea he couldn’t bear, and with every new brew, there was risk. The warlock might get caught in an explosion or especially virulent potion.

Only Minhyuk’s promises to exercise every possible caution kept Hyunwoo sane. It was hard, for certain. The gnawing anxiety was especially bad when their bed only had one occupant. On those rare occasions, Hyunwoo laid awake, missing having a warm body at his side. For the rush of Minhyuk’s routine, including late nights and skipped meals, he always made sure to come to bed. At the end of everything, he’d snuggle into Hyunwoo’s side, and all would be at peace. It was impossible to sleep alone anymore.

Mornings weren’t much better. Though he had his brothers in the Clan to keep him company, Minhyuk was still always on Hyunwoo’s heart. Still, the guard held off on visiting his boyfriend as long as he could. He figured that by the third day, Minhyuk’s work would be not so much busy anymore as boring, an endless routine. That was when he needed love the most.

So, after finishing his duties, Hyunwoo went back not to his own chambers, but to Minhyuk’s. A few people waved or nodded in acknowledgment on his way up, but as normal, there were no questions. It was an everyday occurrence for them to visit each other. They were best friends, after all, constantly by each other’s side. That had been an established fact far before they started dating.

Hyunwoo slid a special key (made especially so he wouldn’t set off Minhyuk’s magical anti-burglary systems) into the keyhole and gave a sharp twist. After that, he only needed to lean into the door, and the hinges swung in smoothly. As much as the guard hoped he’d find his boyfriend there, unfortunately, he only saw an empty room. It was obvious that no one had touched the bed in several days, and a light layer of dust covered everything. This wasn’t a cause for alarm, though. Shownu knew exactly where to go–straight over to the window. In the hollow, a small, wooden carving of a bear sat, bathed in the glow of sunlight. The guard smiled, heart warming up as his eyes found it at last. Sometimes he could swear that the sight of the token alone matched laying eyes on his boyfriend. It alone wasn’t a hallowed object, but what it represented held special meaning. Once, Minhyuk had shyly told him that choosing that particular symbol and spot was the most natural thing in the world.

See, this had been Minhyuk’s room from the beginning, so Hyunwoo always visited him here. At first, the warlock was still weak and unable to move around much, so they spent a lot of time sitting in the window well. Together, they basked in the warm sun, whispering secrets, laughing, and playing games. Later, Minhyuk began taking on a role as foreign mediator, but the location didn’t change. It was just a matter of sharing different tasks. The two of them studied, talked, or sang together. Fell in love, too. They shared their first kiss here, and Hyunwoo had asked Minhyuk to be his in the next moment.

All these things fresh in his mind, the guard picked up the tiny bear. Its belly was the right size for his thumb. Placing the pad of said finger there, he rubbed it up and down, gently. The spell was quick to set in after that, something akin to an impending lightning strike. Hyunwoo’s entire body buzzed, fighting against the confines of his skin. He allowed his eyelids to flutter closed and left reality. A familiar falling sensation swept through him. No longer was he in the room, or in the castle; not even in Amberdin. Down he tumbled, through the empty void, his body careening through nothingness.

Then, presently, he blinked back to awareness again. Like many times before, he was standing on the hard, cold floor of a small, dark stone room. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the light (or rather, lack of it), but he already guessed, with fairly good accuracy, what he’d see. Minhyuk was there, sitting in the center. He looked intent, sleeves rolled up, slowly stirring the contents of a cauldron. Several bubbling brews sat around him in a semi-circle. From far away, the dark circles under his eyes were easy to make out, and he looked so tired, sitting slumped over. Despite this, Hyunwoo could only think about how he was still as beautiful as the day they had met.

The totem lingered in the guard’s hand briefly before fading away into nothingness. Minhyuk’s incantations had included a line that made it return to the place the spell began. Once it was gone, Hyunwoo stepped forward, cautiously approaching the warlock hard at work.

Though he was sleep-deprived and focused on his task, Minhyuk almost immediately noticed. The new presence in the room must have scared him, because he popped his head up, eyes growing as big as saucers. Hyunwoo hesitated, wincing as a twinge of guilt poked him. The moment passed, however, and Minhyuk saw for sure who it was. His expression grew soft, a tired smile spreading across his face. “Hello, Jagi.”

“Hello, Minmoongie.” Hyunwoo breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling up a nearby stool, he plopped himself down right behind Minhyuk and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s middle.

This pulled a sigh from the warlock’s throat, and he practically melted. Still, the speed at which he was mixing the brew didn’t slow down or speed up in the slightest. “I’m so glad to see you. It was getting lonely down here. How long–?”

“Almost three days.”

“Oh.” It was a puff of air more than a word, really, but the relief in it was clear. “Good, I’m right on time, in that case.” The guard gave a little grin and began rubbing his boyfriend’s tummy in tiny circles. Minhyuk hummed, and perhaps to keep awake, kept talking. “I’ve spaced them out almost perfectly so that when one needs attention the others are simmering. It saves me a lot of time and energy. Still can’t get any sleep, though.”

Hyunwoo pouted. He often wished his boyfriend wouldn’t push himself so hard, because it broke his heart every time. “Baby,” he sighed, nuzzling into Minhyuk’s neck. “I miss you. Isn’t there something you can do to be with me for just a minute? Please? Like, have the spoon stir the pot?”

Minhyuk gave a little laugh and patted Hyunwoo’s arm. “I’d love to, but unfortunately, I can’t. That spell is dangerous and has a tendency to get kinda, uh, out of hand. It can and will take on a life of its own.”

“A time-stop, then? I just want to be in your arms. Is that so bad?”

“No, no, Hyunwoo-yah, don’t you dare think that. I want it, too.” Taking a huge breath through his nose, Minhyuk straightened up and closed his eyes. The vapors rising off the potions served as a conductor as well as Minhyuk’s support, and power crackled through the tiny room.

_“Chronom, imperitus – confuto!”_

Silence blanketed everything. Hyunwoo had shut his eyes and now opened them again to the realization that the spell worked perfectly. The most obvious clue was that the bubbling potions had frozen like a statue in time. Not so apparent, but also relevant nonetheless, was how steam barely moved. Also, a flying insect’s transparent wings had ceased their beating as it hung suspended.

Carefully letting go of the spoon, Minhyuk sighed in relief and swiveled around at last. His long arms snaked around his boyfriend’s neck, and he gazed up into his eyes, giving a big, bright smile. At the look of pure love and adoration, Hyunwoo found it impossible to resist ducking down to plant small pecks across his face. The warlock giggled cutely, and when their lips brushed, initiated a deeper kiss. Like it was during so many of their passions, Minhyuk let his hands wander. His caress was so distinctive and gentle, even though leather and cloth separated their skin.

When they broke for air, Minhyuk proceeded to bury his face in his boyfriend’s waiting and supportive chest. Yet, his fingers lingered on familiar, smooth collarbones, brushing them softly. At another hour, and in a different place, he would be marking them with his lips as he whispered praises and declarations of love. The warlock was normally vocal like that, which made the quiet lingering now unusual.

Not that Hyunwoo worried too much, but he thought it best to check in. “Hey, are you alright?” He bumped the bottom of Minhyuk’s chin, and in a few seconds was once again looking into the deep brown pools of his eyes. “If there’s something wrong, you can certainly tell me, jagi.”

“I’m fine. Just tired. It’s making you hard to feel.”

The meaning of those final words was not lost on Hyunwoo. Almost as soon as he had heard it, he was reacting, calming his jumbled, racing mind and slipping a hand underneath Minhyuk’s shirt to brush his bare back. “How about that, hm?”

“Much better.” Minhyuk yawned at the warmth and snuggled deeper in. His eyes gained a glazed, starry look. “I sense…that we have so much sadness and strife ahead of us. Our road is long, and we will grow weary, but at the end of it all, there’s a joy. Indescribable. Incomparable. I pray nothing changes that.”

“And it’s the same from the others?”

Nodding, Minhyuk unconsciously squeezed a little tighter. “I can’t quite touch the ultimate happiness of some, but we, for sure, have it, and Kihyun.” His face fell. This was part of the warlock royalty heritage–a very special ability to feel future emotions. It could be a blessing or a curse. He often had to be very careful, or else he’d unwittingly see deep into a person’s soul. “(Y/N)…she will suffer so much pain, but that makes her freedom liberating.”

Hyunwoo frowned at the thought of you at the hands of the witch. He couldn’t imagine what she was doing to your body and soul, even now as you were still probably traveling back to Mindenhal.

“Hoseok’s purpose has been there all along, and remains, though he grows cold before the inferno. Jooheon’s grief and sadness last a lot longer than ours…it’s pervasive, but I know he will remain strong. Hyungwon and Changkyun, I cannot tell, beyond that their fates are inextricably linked. Funny, huh, considering how much they used to hate each other…?”

“Mmhm.” Minhyuk was right; they really had, and it was hilarious in the beginning. Before Changkyun’s arrival in Amberdin, Hyungwon had a standing reputation as the most talented swordsman in the kingdom. He might not have been as experienced as many but possessed unmatched poise and speed. The tall boy took pride in an undefeated record that grew to be almost 100 duels long. No matter what techniques or skill sets challengers threw his way, he triumphed over them all. That was until Changkyun came in on a wave of glory and fame. Hyungwon responded when asked to step up as Amberdin’s finest. The tall, slender prince felt certain he’d be able to beat someone younger than him. Though he was perfectly aware of his opponent’s reputation, he was ready and determined to win.

The duel was a widely publicised event. A crowd of commoners and noblemen gathered on the palace green to watch that fine summer evening. Officially, it was best of five, with a win being the touch of one’s saber on the other’s body. Changkyun was the public favorite, but anyone who had watched Hyungwon fight knew that Amberdin’s champion was stronger than he seemed. Neither boy failed to impress. Each match was more exciting than the last. In the end, it was two to two, but Changkyun triumphed in the final round. That effectively broke Hyungwon’s record and brought him down his ego ladder a few notches.

After that, it became clear that there was an unspoken grudge between them. They constantly gave each other hard stares and upturned noses; if they talked at all, it was with hostile tones. Why? Well, Changkyun felt the duel with Hyungwon had scarred his own reputation, too. The older boy had simply never lost a duel. However, Changkyun had always won every individual match. The first touch of the cold, pointed saber tip against his breast had been a surprise. It took all he had not to throw a fit when later, Hyungwon caught him off-guard. The tall prince used a disarming maneuver and forced the sword out of Changkyun’s hand, winning for the second time.

It seemed fate didn’t want to keep them apart for long, though. Friendship eventually blossomed out of the jealousy and rivalry. Over the course of a few years, the two swordsmen grew on each other, and now they were close.

“Everything worked out for the best, in the end.”

Minhyuk’s chest shook with quiet laughter. “Ya think? Tell me, babe, what were they were doing the other day before we found them?”

“You mean out in the pasture? When they fell out of the tree? Uh, I don’t know, talking? We talk in weird places sometimes.”

“Oh my God. You are so dense sometimes. Kihyun too, I swear.” Thankfully, Hyunwoo didn’t have to endure any further ridicule. Another large yawn on Minhyuk’s part saved him. “You know that if I fall asleep, you’re gonna have to stir the potions at exactly two point six four miles an hour, right? Think you can you maintain that until next sunset?”

Hyunwoo chuckled and shook his head. “I’d probably have better luck holding the spell, to be honest.” He was right, and the warlock knew it. Giving a groan, Minhyuk let himself nuzzle into his boyfriend’s shoulder once more. A content smile spreading on his lips, Hyunwoo turned to give him a kiss on the crown of the head and rocked him, humming lowly.

 

* * *

 

You never realized how lucky you were to live and thrive in the shining kingdom of Amberdin until the border was behind you. The roads got really bad, especially with Agatha’s magic pushing the horses at full gallop. You could get used to the jerking and jostling of the carriage, though. Much harder on you was the sudden and spiraling sense of loneliness. Though you tried your hardest to imagine being happy, perhaps in spending a garden outing with Kihyun, it was difficult to forget your current predicament. Even picturing his body and your one night of passion, you couldn’t altogether block it out. Every fiber of you yearned for him. His bright smile, cute, chubby hands, and last but not least, gentle kisses had become your home through the last few years. It was strange knowing you were racing away from him, towards the home that should hold your heart.

A few hours after your departure, something in the wind changed. A familiar aroma, a presence–you instantly knew it was magic–crossed your senses.  _Come with me,_  it murmured in your ear.  _I know that you are hurting._  The wounds on your cheeks stung like fire, so it wasn’t wrong. There was nothing you wanted more than to escape. So, you allowed your tiredness to take over and nodded off.

Your eyes fluttered open again after a few short heartbeats, but this time, you were in a different place. Before you was a familiar pond, lined with trees. Beautiful, tiny blue flowers covered every inch, except for the surface of the water. They crept along the branches, hanging from them like the long veils of a willow. The warm, gentle sun shined down on you; a breeze flooded your nose with fresh air.

Only one thing would complete the perfect vision, and like a miracle, your wish came true the next instant. The voice you wanted so desperately to hear enveloped you in a blanket of warmth. Familiar lyrics made your body relax and goosebumps prickle on your skin, all at once.

_ I found a place where the river runs clear, and the stag, he drinks without fear, without fear. _

Kihyun’s creamy singing could send you to heaven. Though you couldn’t turn your head to see him, his weight pressed against your back was a healing balm. Your vitality returned, flowing through your body like a much-needed drink of water. Your pain ebbed away slowly until it was gone.

_ I found a place where the fish jump and play, the leaves and the trees and the rocks beckon, stay. _

_ If you come with me, my love, I can show you the river, and the deer, the fish, the rocks, the trees; stay close, I’ll whisper my love on the afternoon breeze. _

You were too overwhelmed with emotion to join in with him on the second verse, otherwise, you would have. It spoke of a sole and undying love. Ever since Kihyun had declared his for you, you’d kept the song’s promise locked away in your heart. No matter what destiny had in store, you wanted to be by his side.

It only took a moment of searching before you found his hand on your waist, clasping it in yours. Familiar warmth flooded you. Even when the final verse flowed in your ear, and Kihyun had to go, the peace lingered.  _I’ll always be here, no matter how far away I am. Search for me._

“W– _what!?_ ”

The witch’s shocked, piercing cry woke you up in the next instant. Before you had the chance to open your eyes, her sharp nails dug into your skin.

“You’ve healed completely– _how!?_ ”

She was digging into your cheeks and neck so hard. You fully expected to feel warm drops of blood run from new wounds, but they didn’t. The pain was there, but it seemed your skin didn’t break. In fear that she might try to hurt you more, however, you kept relaxed and feigned sleep.

It worked. Agatha tilted your head between her hands, and then eventually backed away, muttering to herself. “Definitely magic…well, then, she is more powerful than I thought. Still, she better be careful. I’ll strike her down faster than she could raise a spell.”

_Oh, you just wait. We are strong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll try not to go so long without a next update! D:


End file.
